Pokemon romances
by admael7014
Summary: As always, this contains Adult content of a particular theme. If you are offended by unions that are not strictly human in nature, do not go in. Final chapter is going up periodically today as chapter 2. Lengthy, but going to be very involved. R&R.
1. bayleef's massage

Upon request I have gone ahead and written a chapter to try my hand at rated r romance. I do not own pokemon or i wouldn't be writing here now would I?  
If you don't like lemons, or don't approve, or shouldn't read it, I don't wanna hear it!

Resubmitted due to loss of some of the quotation marks. Stupid uploader... its in the txt file...

I really wanna see at least one out of ten of ya reviewing! Is that too much to ask? I mean seriously, first night alone I should have had about 10 or so reviews... how can I know when I'm doing well if I don't get responses?

Chev bit his lip as he watched the other trainer give another order to the grovyle his bayleef was fighting. He didn't remember anymore why he told this guy he'd fight in the tournament, and with his only Pokemon. His bayleef dodged the oncoming seeds that came from its mouth without having to be told.

Chev smiled at this, knowing that not too many trainers let their Pokemon make their own decisions anymore. He then noticed the pattern in how the grovyle attacked and called out, "He favors his left side!"

His bayleef, without turning back to look at him, called out her appreciation at the advice, and then charged up a solarbeam while throwing razor leaves from her headleaf. Chev couldn't help but smile at her being able to do that, after months of practicing.

The other trainer gaped and the grovyle looked to him for instructions while he dodged. It took them completely off guard since it ruined the weakness to solarbeam, that they had to charge the attack up. Thankfully, they were too shocked at the attacks to realize she still couldn't move around, only aim.

Bayleef skillfully, despite her fatigue, driving the grovyle to a specific spot, knowing that it wouldn't be able to dodge to its favored side without going out of bounds and losing anyway.

As a reminder he called out, "make it a wide one!" she smirked, though he didn't see it, and kept up the razor leaves, then let out the solarbeam at the grovile, who was no longer able to move around. Even though it was still able to fight, it flew out of the ring.

"No! Grovyle!" the boy called out. It shook itself and tried to stand up, but the judge called out before it could fight again.

"Grovyle has been knocked out of the battle boundaries! Bayleef wins!"

Chev breathed a sigh of relief as he was declared the winner of this single Pokemon tournament. He went to recall bayleef, but as weary as she was from using the attack, she walked over to him, a little shaky. Despite the roar of the crowds, he walked over to her, gave her a good hug, and walked off the field back to their rented room at the nearby pokecenter.

"baaaaayyyy~" she said as they neared the doors.

"Yes bayleaf I know you're tired... you did great today.. you know that right?"

"Bay." she said weakly.

He walked into the pokecenter, waving joy off at the offer to heal his Pokemon. As much as he knew she meant well, he did not trust the machines and medicines that they developed. One day he was sure, they would find some side effects and he and bayleef will be better off without it. Swiping his pokedex, which acted as his debit card, along the device by a spare room door, he paid for his night's stay and insisted Bayleef get onto the bed. She smiled but weakly climbed up onto it, laying down on her side as she rested.

Chev got up on the bed next to her, and without even being asked or any signals, rubbed at her sore muscles.

"baaaaay..." she moaned, grunting when a particularly knotted muscle was being rubbed. It burned, and then cooled as he moved on to the next spot.

"Geeze girl, keep going like that and you're going to end up being a pretzel!"

She giggled at this, knowing he was only teasing, but she felt herself melt almost physically. At times, after about ten minutes of strong rubs and pressing, she wondered if she really would melt... and hoped the blankets would keep there from being a mess.

"Are you ok?" he asked, suspecting something was going on.

She nodded, then rolled off of her side to the other, indicating her wish to be pampered on the other side. He oblidged, putting one leg on each side of her to hit her muscles from a different angle.

She watched, eyes starting to glaze as she saw the muscles built on him, which was developed after months upon months of doing this for her, and admired him. He was tanned, and it only accented more his light brown hair and eyes that she always noticed when she looked at him. He did so much for her, but she had no idea just how she could show him how much she appreciated what he did.

He finished her other side and wanting to prolong her treatment, she then rolled onto her back and tried to maintain her balance, showing all of her belly as she threw Chev's balance off.

"Hey!" he said, chuckling at the same time, "so... its gonna be one of those nights huh?"

She shook her head no, and she knew it wouldn't. She just wasn't sure how quite yet. Then she watched him work on her upper chest, and felt something press against her underside. She looked down at it and while Chev continued working on her body. Something was starting to bulge and press against her. She smiled. He seemed to be ignorant of what she was looking at, and watched between his arms as he grew more aroused at her underside, particularly when he started rubbing against her nipples. She laid back down and realized, as she thoroughly enjoyed the sensation, circular then back and forth, then slightly pinching, how she would show him. She had seen, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, some stories both official and not online he printed off of Pokemon that mated with their masters. She now felt like she wanted to do that so badly.

Without waiting for him to move on down, or perhaps afraid that he would stop, she went ahead and used her two vines and pointed down to the area where he sat.

He started slightly, surprised. "You want me to work down there now?"

"Bay?" she asked, trying hard not to have her voice sound pleading. He nodded, she felt his bulge become more pressed against her belly, and thought about what she would do next.

She watched as Chev turned around and slid up her body, starting to rub her lower breasts with the same passion as before. With his body facing away from her, she couldn't see how his face was reddening.

She slowly moved her vines back, and under his tucked shirt, snuck them up and rubbed his back, trying to return the favor. He arched his back upward some in surprise, and then relaxed as she was gentle but firm with his back and neck. He rubbed her more readily, working on her legs, but ignoring the part of her she wished he would pay attention to. She started to throb in her privates as he rubbed her upper legs, using both hands on one leg at a time. She then took the initiative and worked her vines around to his front and slowly downward.

He slowed, not sure what she was up to, but he kept working, now rubbing her feet, and despite her being ticklish there, she giggled and brought her legs down, her feet down by her rear, almost forcing Chev's reach to lean forward in order to.

He took the bait and reached for her feet, his head directly above her now throbbing opening. She almost wished he would do something about it, but knew it would take a bit more effort. She reached down with her vines and used them to undo his pants. By the time he noticed, for he was too embarrassed to do more than stare at the part he knew he wanted, but dared not approach.

"Bayleef?" he asked confused, looking down at his pants. She didn't respond with much more than a coy cute "bay?" as she used her vines to reach into his underwear. He blushed and then gasped, letting out a long moan as she stroked him. Surprised, he tried to get up and off the bed. Reaching down to his pants, which started to slip down to his knees.

She rolled over quickly before she lost her chance, and got off the bed, using her vines to hold his pants down, outpowering him and then stepping on his pants. He fell over backward losing his balance, and landed somewhat heavily on his back and elbows. His underwear bulged some, though not as much as she thought it had, and then walked up to it with her head low, ignoring his confusion, and missing the slight hope he had.

She reached down and used her mouth to grab the edge of his breifs, and pull them down. He seemed to respond immediately to the new space allowed, and she smiled at this. Looking up at him, she then opened her mouth and started to suck gently at his rod.

He moaned instantly, lying back and legs moving slightly as she surprised him. She continued, then used her long neck to slowly rotate her head left and right, as well as up and down. He moaned louder, almost raising his hips before lowering them and raising his legs and put them around her shoulders. She laid down on all fours and let him cling to her as she continued. Up and down, and then, just when he thought he knew what it was like, she braced herself, and put as much of it in as possible.

He moaned loudly, her tongue circling all of his member and even the base, it barely touched the back of her throat. She held back her gag reflex and continued to please him. He then unexpectedly started pumping in and out, as fast as his muscles would allow. Then with one final deep thrust she was almost not ready for, he pushed his member slightly down her throat, and came. She swallowed repeatedly as each burst came, then it slowed down to her disappointment, and then stopped. She licked it slowly and tried to keep it in her mouth as long as possible.

Chev moaned again, panting as he recovered. He had had orgasms like that before, but it had been so long ago since he let himself. He sat up slowly and watched his bayleef lick her lips and stare at him with a look that he hadn't seen anymore.

"Wow... just... wow..." he said.

She walked up to him and nuzzled his chest with her head, something she knew he loved. Before he could try to hug her like he always had, and was already moving to hug her, she turned around and showed her rear to him, tail raised so he wouldn't miss the picture.

He stared stunned, and felt himself hardening again. He looked over at her, and she stared back expectantly at him. He smiled and put his mouth to her, and started to lick her ever throbbing entrance. She moaned, wishing more for something to go in, instead of this teasing. He smiled as she reacted by pushing it toward his tounge, which then went inside. He was surprised when it tasted similar to maple syrup, just not quite as sweet. He smiled and continued to lick, even bringing up a hand and rubbing her breasts, pulling on her nipples and using the other hand to fiddle with a little knub that was starting to get ever stiff under his tounge.

She moaned out loudly and started chanting "Bay... bay... bay" every time she breathed out, loving it. Then, surprised, she stopped.

Turning back she saw his head away from her, licking his lips, and then a hand traced its way up to her lips, and then two long fingers thrust themselves in.

"Baaaayleeef!" she cried out, her neck aching slightly and laying it down on the bed along with her head. "bay... bayyyy... bayyy" she moaned again

Chevs fingers stayed busy. He watched her react to everything he did, from just thrusting in and out, to rotating his fingers, doing both at the same time, and rubbing in circles in one spot. He watched as she writhed on the bed, increasing the rate of her panting.

Within another minute he felt her start to clench on his fingers, and he started to pump them in and out as fast as he could, rubbing as much of the walls as he could without scratching her. She panted and spoke quickly, "bay bay bay bay bay... bayyyy!!!!" she cried out, her walls clamping down heavily on his fingers. He watched as more fluid flowed and licked it as it came.

Bayleef continued to pant, smiling widely, but her body was pulsing, most heavily around his fingers. It had relaxed some, but then as he licked she felt it build up again and chanted more.

Chev smiled. She was enjoying herself too much to complain. He stood up, and then starting to work his fingers again, he put his erect member to her entrance.

Bayleef managed to look back, smiling more at him, and then even more widely as she saw he was about to do what she had been begging for all this time.

Without removing his fingers, he slowly slid himself in. He groaned as he did. Her walls embraced his member as if it were made for it. Even though he wasn't all the way in, or even much more than the tip, he pulled his fingers out and they groaned together as he pushed inward, both savoring the feeling until bayleef couldn't handle the wait any longer.

He was halfway in, but she then thrust her hips backward and rammed the other three inches into her, pushing their bare skin to each other. Chev gasped and his eyes opened wide in surprise and pleasure as he struggled to comprehend even how good it felt. It was a little tight, so it rubbed every single part of his member that he had, and his bayleef felt the same way.

Within seconds, even though she loved just how much it stretched her inside, and despite the slight pain she felt, she felt the throbbing take over and started to pull forward again.

In response, Chev started to pump back in and out, keeping the strokes somewhat small until they couldn't contain themselves any longer. They were going so hard within seconds they were going all the way out and then ramming it back in. Chev teased her legs while they thrusted to the rhythm until he couldn't take it any more.

He held her hips and legs as hard as he could and pumped back and forth as fast as he could muster. He could feel his groin starting to tense as he was about to come but was missing something.

Bayleef wasn't. She felt her pressure building up until finally, "Bay bay bay bay baaaaaaaaayyyy!!" she cried out and clamped down hard on his member, trying to hold it into her as she came, more fluid trying to flow to him and coat him as her walls pulsed and throbbed around his member.

Chev couldn't hold back, even if he wanted to. He pushed himself as into her as possible, squeezing just a tiny bit further as he started to feel himself come, semen flowing up and out of his member and into her, sitting and pooling at the entrance to her womb in jets and squirts. It was the most powerful orgasm he thought he could ever have. They stayed together like that for a few seconds before Chev slowly, and regretfully pulled out, completely limp.

Bayleef turned around, although exhausted, and licked him clean. He smiled and petted her head and neck, appreciating her gesture, and as soon as they were done, he pulled up his underwear and pants back up.

He was pounced by bayleef who then laid him onto the floor on his back again and nuzzled him, intending to sleep like that together, at least, until nurse joy came in.

"Is everything all right? Someone said they thought they heard some cries from here..." She looked at them mostly clueless at what had happened.

"It was nothing. I was getting out a few sore spots in her body... that's all."

"All right, well, try to keep it down from now on all right? Some people are trying to sleep..." she said closing the door.

Chev smiled and as soon as the door was closed and locked, he turned to her and said, "I love you too..." he was nuzzled before he could say, 'I'll do it whenever you want love...'


	2. The Contest with stats

Note to readers: It has now been a little over two years since I have written these chapters, some obviously more successful than others. My circumstances/need for survival quickly overrode any requests you all had for me as I had to live to write these. This chapter, due to a mostly waning interest, is very likely to be my last unless something pulls me in and keeps my attention.

I do not have anyone's requests, nor do I want any of you to resend them my way please. I have gone through two computers since, and I have lost the data for them both times. As this is being seen as my last chapter, as a farewell, it will be my story, my request, and my finale.

Also, this was originally posted as my last chapter, It will be taking precedence as my second chapter, as this is my best work in my opinion so far, and I am quite happy with it. So by putting this in second place, hopefully more of you will read it and enjoy it. No other chapters (if you can call them that) are out of order, but if their numbers match, this is why.

Overall Stats since the start:

average of 93.5 hits per day over all chapters since its inception

Sundays and Wednesdays are biggest reading days.

Started on January 24th, a Sunday, 2010, within a year had 41,190 hits and 12,728 "visitors." And totaled since the beginning until now, 4/11/2012, is 76,993 hits and 21,993 "visitors."

Irony? This is probably going to be seen most on 4/12/2012, exactly 2 years since my biggest hit count in this story's history, 829, also on 4/12.

New data: 4/11 views as I periodically updated caused a whopping 1299 hits! However, the amount of visitors was about 320, so most readers on average read about 4 chapters.

And now the story As a new quick warning now, this is a very lengthy story before you reach the lemon, so if you're wanting a faster approach to it, this is not the story for you, move on to another chapter. Also, spelling has been pointed out as off in other chapters, I'm simply checking with openoffice's spellchecker. Have a problem with it, complain to them or your senator. Spacing isn't being kept like I had hoped, nor my hyphen (-) placeholders/separators, it is being worked on.

-/storystart

Jenine stood waiting in line while the clerks tried to keep up with all the applicants for the contest. Despite a sign specifically saying "Please keep Pokemon retained outside of the designated areas," There was numerous people who had Pokemon, both large and small out in the line with them. She held her expression of haughtiness, something she learned from her Pokemon, and tried to imitate its appearance of meditation in order to focus, calm, and ignore.

The line moved slowly. While Jenine was smart enough to have gone to the facility beforehand and get a form to be filled out and handed over, keeping her time at the desk to a minimum so she can have more relaxation time, no one else seemed to have the intelligence to have done so. This meant that people were taking five, ten, even thirty minutes filling out forms to the side, only to be told to go to the back of the line due to another smaller sign saying "Have your form ready before you come or you will be asked to return to the back of the line."

While the policy was unpopular by many, there were enough applicants that those who wanted to make a scene were promptly escorted out by the security group hired for the event.

Jenine tried to breathe deeply, almost sighing as one person decided to use profanity within close range of a family. The family then promptly called out their own Pokemon and the father helped motivate the man, if one could call him that, out of the building.

She smiled inside when she heard the receptionist call for the next person in line, and she was already at the front. Apparently this distraction helped pass enough time without boredom to bring her to the fore. It was then that Jenine knew that this would be the contest that would put her to the top. She could feel it.

Jenine handed her form, which was quickly reviewed, including the routine performance expectations, which was then put on a stack. Now it was only a matter of time before the event could start and she can start trying to get into her routine and be at the top of her game.

Scott stood by his Raichu in line, feeling very relaxed as he watched the events unfold. Scratching her head idly. He knew other people were tense, all focused on winning. He could only smile at it all and say they were going at it all wrong. He was there to have fun! Winning would just be a bonus.

Muse, his raichu, looked up at him frequently. He knew she kept silently pleading with him for food. It was a bad habit of hers. She would love to eat and eat. If the translator and his instincts of what she always tried to say to him were accurate, she swears that she had a snorlax in her bloodline somewhere, and he believed it.

It was a huge task trying to get her to stop eating, at least until it came to pointing out the prize for the contest and comparing it to how much food she could eat.

She then pictured how many grilled cheese sandwhiches with ketchup on the side it would get her and went right to work, not that she liked "undereating." Even so, when she was told it was only temporarily because judges like skinnier Raichus, she responded with a huffy compliance, though he suspected she would have tried to show them the error of their ways.

Regardless, they were at their goal and now he moved to the second window to request the equipment on the stage that he would need, meaning he would perform tomorrow at earliest, assuming they could sort through all of the competitors that quickly.

On the counter was a basket of candy, ordinarily for children who waited patiently in line. Faster than a human eye could blink, muse reached up, grabbed a lolipop without disturbing any other contents, unwarapped the packaging, and put the lolipop in her mouth.

"Hm. Only one thousand, three hundred and twenty six licks. Disappointing." she said habitually with a frown.

The receptionist looked up confused, hearing Scott explain what was needed, and then looked down at the Raichu, intelligently asking, "what?" with a surprised face.

"Your lolipop only has one thousand, three hundred and twenty six licks to get to the center. A decent one had almost three thousand licks..." Muse started to explain.

Scott knew better than to explain anything to her about stopping her talks on food. He may be her trainer officially, but unofficially she was more his owner than otherwise. She simply let him be her owner because she wanted to be his mother and because she couldn't get food as easily otherwise.

The receptionist tried to be polite and listen, but then shared her computer screen on the glass separating them and made sure her notes on what he needed for the performance was accurate. When he said it was, she called out for the next person.

"Next? What do you mean next? I was trying to explain the finer points of licking candy to this woman. Surely she wants-" Muse protested.

"She has to work, and if we keep her from working, she won't be able to eat and you won't be able to compete and win the prize." He said, trying to appease her.

"Well!" she said huffily, more out of realization she was being held back from her prize by chatting, "In that case, lets let that poor skinny thing work so she can get some meat on those bones! Come on Duke, we have a contest to win!" Muse tried to pull Scott along, calling him by her own nickname, one of her beginning attempts to try to mother him.

He smiled, letting her be herself as she walked off about 100 feet before asking, "So where are we going again?"

Jenine spent some time at the Pokemon center, trying to rent a room there due to its cheapness and easy access to the medical facilities, but the moment she walked past it, she knew she had to look elsewhere. The line was out the door and across the sidewalk. There was no way despite the size of the center that there would be enough room, not to mention she didn't like the look of some of the contestants who were goofing off while they waited.

As much as she hated the thought, she would have to go to a hotel. It meant investing more money in the overall expenses of the contest, but if that's what it took to be at the top of their game and win, then so be it.

She avoided going back toward the contest building portion of town, those hotels surely were being flooded with people as well if they were coming to the pokecenter. So, she went into a nearby restaurant so she could get a look at the map as well as recharge her stamina.

She had to bypass the first ones which were solely fast food, and instead went for one of the facilities that were oriented toward healthy comfort food and had a somewhat private patio behind it so she could let her Serperior stretch.

She ordered herself a salad with some ranch and honey mustard dressing while her serperior made its usual request for a meaty dish, preferably in the form of steak. Jenine overrode him and ordered a seasoned meatloaf, whole, on his behalf.

Michael, as she preferred to call him, pulled his stature up a little higher, the natural leaf-like crown around its high neck creating its mantle in a more pronounced way and continued to stare at the menu.

"Michael, you know what happens when you eat heavier meats." She said sternly.

He then turned to give her a look, which only a high bred specimen such as himself could give, that implied the consequences of refusal.

She rolled her eyes, knowing that this was more to cow the workers into freebies than to convince her, but it worked.

"Well," the teenage worker said nervously, "I think we still have this one flaafy steak someone reserved that didn't show yesterday." he gulped as the gaze was then turned to him. "I'll see if I can get you a special discount on it since its been sitting in the herbs for a day now."

Without her consent, Michael nodded, and the boy ignored whether the trainer said to add it or not, and quoted the price.

Jenine internally smirked, but tried not to show it. If he was willing to risk his performance, or imply that he wasn't going to lose despite this, then it was his choice. All the more reason for him to push to win, or this will backfire on him later, as he found out several times the hard way.

After paying for their meals, they went to the back patio and put the number on the flag by the shading umbrella, which Michael proceeded to open with a single vine whip.

In preparation for the meal, Jenine pulled out a couple utensils her family made in the research and development lab. Conforming metal that would latch onto and around a vine whip's "nub" at the end, allowing them to use their control of the vine to use utensils and in some cases tools like humans would. In public, Michael conformed to its use readily, always enjoying the looks of awe he received, particularly from some younger humans, whose awe was always worth more than his innate desire to find out what they tasted like, keeping his behavior impeccable towards most.

They relaxed across from each other, enjoying the corner as Michael watched the goings on inside the restaurant and Jenine mused over the differences between Pokemon rights to stare and human rights to pass the time.

It wasn't long despite their hunger's statements otherwise, that the food was brought out and set on their concrete table. Michael, already having been readied for the meal, proceeded to cut a bite of his steak, ignoring the meatloaf which was next to it for the moment, and placing it in his mouth, chewing with his mouth closed. It took Jenine the better part of two weeks helping him train his muscles to do so, but his own desire to stay as completely clean as possible knowing that he had more respect and awe while he was clean compared to fear when not helped considerably.

The new face seemed daunted by the thought of this Serperior's opinion, but was trying to do a fair job of not showing it, about to leave when he saw it swallow.

Michael gave him a slight nod with eyes closing and opening as he did so.

Jenine on cue said, "Considering I don't see him do that often, consider it high praise. Now, may I eat in peace please?"

"O-of course!" He said with nervous relief, leaving the two of them to their own devices while he could go back to work.

Jenine was about to start eating her salad when a voice came from her right, acompanied by her pokedex's translation. "You know that would taste better with cheese ranch instead of that plain stuff right?"

She looked in astonishment and less sternness than she'd like to the orange figure to her right, which was staring at her salad.

"Do you mind?" Jenine tried to ask as if she was offended.

"Oh not at all! I love food." she said cheerily and faster than Jenine could process what happened, the newcomer had grabbed a shaker of Parmesan Cheese and liberally started shaking it onto Jenine's salad.

Jenine, for one of the few times in her life, lost her composure and could only stare at the Raichu in bewilderment, the circle of thoughts going through her mind only revolving around what the Raichu was doing, thinking and why. She couldn't cause herself to react because of the bewilderment it caused.

"Well, its all better now! Aren't you going to eat it? I wouldn't want it to go to waste." Muse said, a faint rumble being felt through Jenine's seat. Jenine narrowed her eyes finally and mustered a response.

"No, thank you. Don't you have better things to do than bother other people?"

"Oh I don't bother anyone, I'm always here to help! Especially with food."

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" Jenine started to ask, causing Muse's ears to droop slightly in disappointment.

"This creature amuses me" Michael chimed in quietly, a rare smirk of humor crossing his face.

Muse looked up at the green serpent, as if for the first time noticing it.

"Oh... I, uh, didn't see you there! I... I hope you don't like eating," she paused, gulping, "Cute fat raichues perhaps?"

"Oh no." He responded calmly, "If anything, I do my best to take care of them, usually when they make my partner stop trying to imitate me."

"Now come on Michael, that's not fair." Jenine said, trying to be stern. His reaction to her was minimal.

"Oh, I see." Muse said, trying to think of what to do when she saw her trainer, Scott coming her way with their food. "Well, forgive me, I must be off! I have food to eat, I'm sure you know how that goes!"

"No please, eat with us. I inssssist." He said, deliberately lengthening his s sounds on the last word, trying to delay her and slightly intimidate to bend her to his desire. Her pause allowed him to take his vine and lengthen it in a loop around her and pulling her slowly to where he wanted her, near the seat to the right of him, where his tail was curled up in a basket-like seat in invitation.

"Well, if... if you insist, I really couldn't," Muse gulped before continuing, "refuse." She paused then asked, "Do you promise not to eat me?"

"What's going on?" Scott asked worriedly

"Duke!" she said happily, though in slight discomfortas she nervously was perched in his improvised tail seat. "Just a little misunderstanding I'm sure."

"Your Pokemon added far too much cheese to my salad and my Pokemon is amused by this and wants her to stay at my table." Jenine said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about this." He said setting the two dishes down on the empty table nearby, one being a burger and the other being a rather sizable salad, roughly half the height of Muse.

"Don't be." Michael said, "Its rare I meet such an," he paused for a few seconds, "Amusing specimen. I wish to know her better and my trainer will deal with it.

Jenine rolled her eyes at this instead of admitting to the truth of the statement. Her life was more run by him than otherwise. He only did what she said because of the status it would lead him to gain, and her methods of getting him there have been effective thus far.

Duke still smiled and bowed slightly in apology toward her before asking, "Mind if I put my plate here if he's not going to let go of her then?" he pointed to the dish that prevented him from putting his own on the table and seating himself between Muse and Jenine.

As another deliberate choice to potentially agitate and show their relationship's dynamic, Michael proceeded to grab the Meatloaf dish with the utensil and carefully lay it on the other side of the table before proceeding to eat his steak.

Scott then put the bowl of cheesy salad on the bench beside muse so that she could eat it, trying to hand her a fork, which she proceeded to decline and start digging into the salad with her hand like paws.

"So, excited about the contest?" Scott asked.

"It isn't excitement when you know you're going to win." Jenine bragged, though she tried to say it as if it were simply a statement of fact.

"Oh really?" Muse said through gulps of salad, "You should see," she chomped through another bite, "oh that was really good, what duke and I," She took yet another bite then, "ohhhh that hit the spot, have up our sleeves."

"Oh?" Jenine said, her irritation being very readily read by her Pokemon, which caused it to relax its crown some, smile and enjoy its meal just that extra bit more, like a sublime sauce which complimented the dish's flavors.

"Yeah! We're going to, smuze me." Muse started to explain before she took a larger bite than she intended, trying to eat it yet still be polite, when Scott picked up the end, trying to keep her from spoiling their trump card.

"We're going to do something special, but it has to be a surprise."

"I see." Jenine said as a muscle in her brow twitched, causing her to notice her pokemon's enjoyment of her mood, "Duke..." She started to say.

"It's Scott actually." He clarified.

"It's Duke." Muse chimed in between licks of the bowl for remnants of the three cheese dressing.

"Muse, we-"

"No, Muse is my name, silly child." She said casually, but with good nature.

Jenine was at a loss for words. Her serperior still seemed to be at the peak of his mood and performance, morale probably hadn't been higher in any of her competitions to date, but it still made her frustrated with the day's events.

Michael on the other hand, noticed Muse's lack of utensils and foodly cleanliness. As much as he generally disdained food on a pokemon's body due to his conditioning and respect for it and from it, it was finally noticed by his trainer when she started chiming in, adding to her flustered appearance. It was decided. He would entertain this amusing Pokemon even further, as her messiness was then triggering an emotion of endearment to him, if anything because of Jenine's reactions.

"You eat more than most of your kind mouse." He said quietly.

"Yeah well, I'm still a growing Raichu. I also had a great grandfather snorlax, so I'm just big boned." She froze as she finished cleaning herself and the bowl, "I don't suppose you still don't want to eat me right?"

He gave another rare smirk, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Jenine gave a sigh of disgust, knowing he was playing another mind game with her, and stood up. "Excuse me, I'm going somewhere real quick. Michael, you'd better watch my stuff."

"As I always have." He said, watching her walk off toward the restrooms.

Scott slowly finished his food, when Michael pulled out Jenine's pokegear from her purse.

"I would like your number so I can stay in touch with Muse sir." he said, his tone implying insistance.

"Um, sure I guess... are you sure your trainer won't mind?" He asked tentatively as he pulled his own out to ready the pairing.

"She won't if I do it." he said calmly. Using his dexterity in the vine, he proceeded to use his utensil, cleaned of course, to signal the start of sharing of their numbers, one of the more convenient methods of adding contacts. Once the pairing was completed, Scott pocketed his gear and started cleaning himself and whatever bits of food Muse missed, despite her protests of "saving some for later."

Michael then proceeded to change the information on the pokegear, so the new contact would be under his section of contacts, and renamed Scott's name to Muse for his own memory. He cared little for the trainer so far, though he had a similar reaction from Jenine, he bowed himself to others too readily for his regal tastes.

Jenine returned just before he finished, looking almost livid. She was about to put her foot down on the entire ordeal when the schedules of the performances were sent via text to both of their devices.

Jenine saw that she was scheduled to perform tomorrow, and Scott saw something very similar, it was then that they realized they were performing one after the other.

Jenine tried one last time to keep herself courteous and thanked them for their time and excused herself, expecting Michael to come quickly.

"I'll expect to see you again very soon Muse." he said quietly to her before resuming his crowned posture and following his trainer.

Muse shivered a bit but smiled, "Well, that wasn't so bad! They both like food, nowhere near as much as me of course, but still!" she paused to think, "I bet predators wouldn't try to come after me if I had a big Pokemon like him at my side eh duke?" she asked thoughtfully.

"When have you needed to worry about predators yet?"

"But you always keep me in my pokeball when I feel that way!" she said.

They both cheerfully bickered out and parted their separate ways, Jenine to the hotel, and Scott to the pokecenter.

-/timeskip

The next day, both parties felt particularly nervous. Muse woke up not feeling hungry, which made Scott worry, since Muse has never _not_ felt hungry. A quick check by the nurse said that it was probably nothing more than nervousness. He still had his doubts however.

Jenine on the other hand, had other reasons to be nervous. She was confident in Michaels ability to perform their traditional act, juggling balls and creating a grassy fireworks show. Her nervousness had more to do with herself.

For over a year, Michael had performed even harder since their argument about his lack of motivation. He was finding a hard time wanting to perform due to their hardships, and when he wistfully wished for a female companion of his own kind, it sparked an idea by Jenine. She asked if it would help if she dressed up as a Serperior and appeared with him as such so he would feel motivated again.

This idea sparked a large interest in him, and his next performance, while it didn't fully win, netted him second place, and showed her how seriously he took that promise.

Here she was, that year later and her outfit, detailed to his perfection, would portray her as a smaller, if shiny, Serperior with a human head.

As she packed the outfit carefully into her suitcase, which would be brought with them, she felt the nerves of going on stage, dressed up and appearing before others in this way. Stage fright never controlled her, if anything it had thrilled her before. However, this time, appearing not as a human, but someone who looks like they want to be their Pokemon unnerved her.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Michael leaned his head down to over her shoulder and whispered, "Now you know how i've felt every time I go up there."

His whispering sent goosebumps down her spine, then back up came a wave of excitement. That one sentence was all she needed to regain her courage and get to the stage.

-/timeskip

Scott and Muse's turn came quickly, and muse hesitantly, and with several reminders about the money which would go to her food as the prize, she took the center of the stage as the room darkened. Somehow, without more than intuition to tell her, Jenine and her Serperior felt like something that threatened their status for first place was about to take place.

The only thing that anyone could hear for a little while was something heavy being rolled in on wheels, when suddenly, the first arcs of lightning buzzed to the wheeled in tower of steel.

At first, it started to seem loud, but sporatic, but as the crowd listened, a tune started to become apparent.

Authors note: for the time being, it will be easier to say that the tune is in essence a lightning version of /AtaqMpBxrjA , a favorite of the friend this character is based on. If you still aren't sure how that would work or the goal image before I finish figuring out how to phrase the scene, just think of that tune mixed in with the effect used by Disney's Sorcerer's Apprentice with the Tesla Coils. Now, on with the show.

After Muse finished the long tune, she panted as the lights came back on, workers wheeling the towers away amidst a deafening roar of approval. She started to walk off the stage when the judges tried to ask her questions and Scott walked up to her to help her stay on the stage.

"Muse, that performance left us speechless. How does that make you feel?" the first judge asked with a somewhat broad grin.

"Did I win my year's supply of grilled cheese sandwiches yet?" she asked tiredly. This caused a lot of laughter, as well as a few whistles of approval.

The second judge, a more distinguished looking lady, smiled and laughed a bit, but then replied for the judges, "We still have to see the others, but I want you to know that," she said, with each of the following words paused for emphasis, "you did wonderfully!"

Once the third word came out of her mouth, the crowd erupted into cheers, drowning out the third judge's, a widely known pessimist and critic, response. He gave up when Muse started to walk off stage tiredly, being held hand in paw by Scott so she could rest, in addition to the crowd needing to be calmed down before he could get a word in edgewise.

Jenine and Michael looked at each other. Considering the crowd's response, this was definitely going to be close.

Jenine stood at the bottom of the stage after her introduction of what they were going to do, still feeling silly, but definitely noticing Michael staying close to her, giving her his support. Despite her innermost fears, the crowd still roared with approval as they waited for the show to go on, hoping that the performance of this show will match that of the last one.

Michael wasn't one to disappoint. His juggling ability bordered on art due to its skill, even using his own crown as a piece of the juggling act, his "magical" leaves performing all kinds of aerial maneuvers around, but never hitting, the balls.

When their act was about to end with the music, the leaves burst into the seedling helicopters and slowly spun to the ball as he performed the hardest part of the act, catching the balls in his crown to form a pyramid that augmented his appearance while keeping a ball spinning on his tail and nose.

When the ball landed on his tail, he made his usual flick to toss it up, but knew that it was too hard, and that he would injure himself if he caught it, and Jenine saw it too, everything could fall to pieces now.

Michael skillfully caught the ball and balanced it while it wobbled on his tail before curling his tail around it on the ground, not wanting to risk failing that segment and ruin their standing, still managing to spin the ball on his nose and perform the rest.

The crowd still cheered, having seen some of the best shows of their lives so far, but as far as Jenine heard, it still wasn't as much as Scott's raichu.

She carefully took the balls off of him while they questioned, she and Michael both equally answering questions. Anything she couldn't mechanically answer, he did on her behalf, which was translated. He could tell she was shaken, and rather than risk her usual prideful composure deteriorating and affecting the judges subconsciously, he tried to help ease the pressure off of her.

Finally, their questions were over and they were allowed to head offstage, to either watch more or have some time alone.

On their way out to the back, where they could get some fresh air, they encountered Muse and Scott, who were snacking lightly on junk food from the vending machines, though as Jenine looked at the amount of wrappers that were at Muse's feet, she wondered if it really could have been light snacking.

"Sorry we missed your show Jen." Scott said. "Muse wasn't feeling well so-"

"I can see, thanks." she said tensely, agitated about how their respective performances went.

"Jenine, don't take so much offense." Michael said to her quietly.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do thank you." She said quickly.

Muse looked up at Jenine after she finished her tenth bag of Cheeze-it imitations, "Oh, well you look really nice like that! Are you sure you weren't a Pokemon when you were younger?" she asked sniffing at her.

Jenine gave a growl of disgust and rushed herself into the bathroom, or at least tried before Michael used his vines to grab her and force her to sit down along his body, giving her a stern lecture away from the others.

"Was she offended at being human? I know I would be if I could look that nice." Muse said candidly to Scott.

Scott sighed, knowing it was pointless to explain, Muse's mind was only on one thing at a time, and none of his attempts to let her know when she offended someone had worked, so he wasn't about to bother now.

-/timeskip

Finally, after several days of performances, the judging had been completed. Scott, Muse, Jenine, and Michael were all asked to come to the finishing ceremonies, only 20 contestants were asked to come, to all stand on stage as they had performed. This caused Jenine to whimper slightly, but she bore it because she knew they both still stood a chance.

When they all gathered for the announcement, crowds trying to keep their chatter down so they can hear the judges, they were not disappointed as the speakers started to blare.

"For commendable mention, we award to the following five contestants." The judges said, pulling out the small ribbons matching the award out, with each one getting polite, if loud, applause, "Rickey, Tina, Seanold, Steve, and Mitch! Lets give it up for these brave contestants!"

As their ribbons were placed wherever was appropriate, handing each of the contestants a gift card for one meal at a restaurant of their choosing. It wasn't an official prize, but it was a kind gesture that they all received, knowing they shouldn't have gotten anything for commendable mention.

"In fourth place, we have Carolyn!"

The judges continued to hand out their fourth place award, and even the third place award, none of them having been handed to Scott and Muse or Jenine and Michael. Everyone without an award grew nervous, hoping that the waiting they've gone through was worth it, for very few of them watched the others or knew what to expect.

"In second place, we have ..." They paused waiting for the drumroll, adding what seemed like unnecessary suspence to the air.

"Jenine!" the speakers said loudly.

As the other players tried to congratulate her, including Scott and Muse, Jenine felt like she was in a trancelike state, both surprised that she did make it as high as she had, but shocked at how she didn't make it to first place.

"Sorry kid," the critic judge said, "It was really close."

"It really was!" the lady agreed.

"But we had to pick someone, and we saw one slight flaw at the end." The critic finished.

"But please, don't feel bad." The lady said, shaking her hand as they placed the ribbon on her since it wouldn't stick to Michael. "Be _proud_ of what you did. You performed almost perfectly and there wasn't more you could have done."

The rest of the stage events were a blur for her, but as the speakers rang out, it wasn't quite over yet.

"And now, the First place winners and of the Grand prize is..." They said, waiting for the suspense once again. "Scott!"

Muse could be seen running around in a blur on the stage, sometimes doing cartwheels and other things that would belie her size, screaming out how she won her yearlong never-ending supply of grilled cheese sandwiches.

While they stayed excited and the ceremonies completed, Jenine barely noticed the vine that had snaked its way like a comforting arm around her to hold her close to Michael.

The moment that Jenine was outside, the light caused her to flinch, even though it was no different than the spotlight. She didn't realize that she was still in her Serperior outfit. She didn't realize that she would have left her suitcase behind. She didn't realize that her ribbon and prize money, which was still substantial, only half of what she would have gotten, was placed in her suitcase carefully by Michael. She didn't realize him guiding her to the hotel so she could rest, relax, and recover.

It wasn't until halfway through her walk back that a child, about 3 years old, came up to her and asked, "Why you so sad?"

She blinked a couple times, suddenly being pulled out of her depressed fog to see a young girl in front of her, holding the front of her outfit delicately, showing a face that was only filled with concern.

"Are you tryin' to be a real human Pokemon?" She then asked.

Jenine chuckled a bit and shook her head no, "I just made this for Michael so he'd work harder."

"Oh. Can I has one?" the child asked.

Jenine laughed, something she didn't realize she was willing to do so readily. She then picked up the child, albeit with a little bit of Michaels help, then went ahead and walked her to her mother. Even so, it still didn't stop the string of questions.

"So didn't you have fun up there on that biiiiiiiiig stage?" She asked, gesturing widely.

"Lets get you back to your mom ok?" Jenine answered, though no sooner than she did, her mother stepped out and was calling a name, catching Jenine's attention.

When she returned the child, who still asked questions as they went, the mother thanked them for their time as well as the performance on-stage when they attended and both groups parted.

"You know why they like to watch don't you?" Michael asked quietly as they entered the hotel, taking the elevator to reach their floor.

Jenine stayed silent for a bit, and shrugged as the doors reopened and they resumed their walk.

"They don't come to watch you win. They come because its fun to watch."

"But that's not why we go. We go to win!" She replied back, trying to be forceful.

"No." He said sternly as they entered their room. He realized she was trying to withdraw from her pain and her real motives, and wasn't about to let her off the hook. "YOU are the one who wants to enter for money."

Jenine looked at him as if she had been slapped, then curled her fist and punched him below the crown, not with all her strength, but enough that she knew he would feel it.

In quick response he put his lowest part of his tail around her ankles and wrapped himself around her several times, pinning the unused arm to her side, only the one able to be used, toppling her onto the bed, the free arm flailing to help her catch her balance.

Her fall was cushioned by his body and the mattress, but she kept trying to squirm free and yelled at him. "Let me go! After all I've done for you, this is what you repay me with!"

Michael repeated her words back at her audibly, with all the sting of the viper he was, "After all I've done for you, this is what you repay me with?"

She stopped wriggling then as she felt the impact of his words.

She hurt. She wanted to win so badly, but as she thought about it, she realized he was right. Throughout all of their time together, he never did anything to hurt her. He always performed as well as he could, and while he made mistakes, he put in more effort physically than she ever did.

She then started to cry, though trying her best to hold it back, burying her head in a pillow, trying to curl up.

Michael moved with her, still keeping her held, though more in comfort than restraint, letting her move how she wished in his embrace as she reprimanded herself for being so selfish and uncaring toward her partner.

While she wept quietly into a pillow, a manager came to the room to find out the source of the disturbance before, using his card and letting himself in.

He was quiet, but not slow, but he quickly saw the situation. Michael had a vine to his lips, as he had seen humans do, and then stroked Jenine's arm lightly. She responded by grabbing his vine and holding it close, as if trying to relay the apology through it as she continued to cry, sniffing slightly.

The manager nodded somberly. It obviously wasn't a case of Pokemon abuse, or anything unsettling, and they had the right to privacy. He bowed out and quietly closed the door, courteously putting a "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob before heading down to the front desk and asking they add the notice to the computer system.

It took a while for Jenine to calm down. When she looked at the clock, it was several hours later.

Michael rocked her gently when the manager had left, lulling her into a sobbing sleep. She slept with Michael holding her, suit keeping her warm, as she dreamt of the times when she was younger. She remembered in her dreams when they were child and snivey, watching the contest of their lives, and feeling the joy of seeing those contestants do wonderful things.

"Wh-what happened?" Jenine asked sluggishly.

Michael did not answer, head hovering a couple feet above her, still being wrapped around her lower half of her body.

"I hurt you..." she said quietly.

"Yes. You did." he replied in kind

"I'm sorry." She said cringing, feeling the pang of hurt by his admittance.

He said nothing, and waited.

"Can you," she gulped and breathed out before shakily asking, "forgive me?"

"I already have." He said calmly, putting his head on hers.

Feeling his chin on her cheek sent shivers down her spine, as she then turned to kiss his chin, then hug him as close to her as she could.

Michael rocked her back and forth several times as gently as if rocking a young child. After several minutes of this, she started laughing quietly and pushed him away gently.

Michael smiled and let her go, hoping that his actions helped to lift her spirits enough.

She smiled, then tried to get up when she realized she was still in her suit, then laughed at herself. "I should probably get dressed."

"Oh? Surely you want to be a Serperior all the time. After all, you seemed to enjoy it, not to mention your allure." he said suggestively.

She laughed him off, knowing what he was after. "Oh no, I'm not about to act like a Pokemon just because I look like one." In the back of her mind she said, 'yet,' though she did not notice and the thought brushed itself aside automatically.

"I see," he said disappointed, though still containing his composure. "In that case, if I still cannot have you, I know of someone else who will do..." he let his voice trail off and looked toward the walls, in order to avoid looking where his desires lay.

"Ah, so you're in one of _those_ moods now." she giggled, knowing how he could be. She enjoyed teasing him about it and giving him a hard time, but she figured this time he earned it. "So who's the unfortunate girl this time?"

"Muse." he said, managing to look her in the eye this time.

"A Raichu... you actually want to go at it with a Raichu, and a chubby one at that?" she asked surprised.

"Would you rather reconsider my Queen?" he asked seductively.

"Ok, now I know you're crazy." she said, turning away to avoid letting him see her blush, ignoring how he could tell by other methods. "How will you reach her?"

"Let me worry about that." he said calmly, slithering over to her bag in the suitcase, though taking a vine to caress her neck and shoulders while he dug for it.

She shivered at his touch, feeling the effects of it but trying to resist as she always had. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, failing to put any force intended behind the question.

"Trying to get you over here so you can use your contraptions." he said.

"I see." she replied, walking over, still dressed in her outfit, coming to grab the utensils when the poke-gear was handed to her.

"Dial Muse for me please." he said, starting to slide his way to her side, his tail curling once around the end of her costume's tail, vines starting to wander along it.

"Ok ok, I'm working on it!" she said, sounding nervous as she felt his affections toward her. Her body was heating up, as it always did when he tried to mate and she watched. Her mind reminded her that it would be her underneath one day, and it didn't matter to her body whether it was human or not, as his affections started to make plain.

"I know this my lady. Relax." He said calmly, snuggling up against her, still caressing her through the outfit.

She gulped as she felt her face heat up slowly, heart beating faster in her breast as Scott answered. "Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Jenine. Uh," she blushed as he reached for her waist and tried to use a free hand to push it away, more out of fear of her body letting him than anything. "Can I have you and Muse drop by? Michael is-" She paused, grunting as she tried to get a grip on her reactions toward Michael.

"Oh, he wants to see me? Duke tell her we'll come right away!" a voice could be heard through the poke-gear.

"See you soon Muse." Michael said, telling her where they were and their room number.

"It's going to be a few minutes, she just asked for 100 cheese sandwiches to go." Duke warned before they hung up.

"So... we have a few minutes to be together it would seem." Michael said to Jenine seductively.

"Yes, but can you please stop? You're making me-" she said squirming, trying to find the right word when Michael intervened.

"Needy? That's what you've always said when you go in heat." he said deliberately, causing her to blush at her admittance, as well as his attention to it. "You always bleed, and after that bleed you smell," he flicked his tongue out for a bit then retracted it before speaking again, "ready."

"That's normal." she protested, but not moving away anymore, he wasn't trying to molest her with his vines anymore. As long as he behaved, she would keep him content. Her guilt told her she owed him at least that much.

"But what isn't normal," he continued, "is your resistance to following through with what your body says you need. I can smell it. I can tassste it." He wriggled his body closer, and Jenine could feel his weight pressing up against her. She knew if Muse didn't come soon, she would be used for his fantasy. She blushed as she realized how much her thin pad, used more for keeping from sweating after her period, must be catching her growing reaction to his advances.

"But people aren't supposed to do it with Pokemon." she protested.

Michael simply used his vines one last time to wrap around her chest, just under her breasts, and snake behind her and then back up to form a vine bikini on her body, causing her to blush harder as she felt the heat of lust flow through her body at the thought of how this is happening.

"Why?" was the only word Michael spoke, a vinetip pressing against her crotch with a slight pressure harder than before against where he smelled the source of her scent.

She gulped loudly as she felt the slight squish. The pad was definitely used up, and would need to be changed.

Right as she was about to break, a loud rapping noise came from the door, along with a couple familiar voices.

"Muse, it says do not disturb!"

"But Michael asked me to come over!"

"But you don't knock on the door when you see a 'do not disturb' sign!"

"Oh." a pause ensued. "So I should shout?"

"No! Muse-"

"MICHAEL, WE'RE HERE!"

Michael chuckled at the two's antics, even though Jenine was feeling horrified at the thought of being caught in the position they were in.

"Perhaps next time my queen." He whispered into her ear, nibbling her neck gently, kissing the spot he nibbled, then disconnecting himself from her fully in order to answer the door.

Jenine let him let them in, excusing herself to the bathroom so she could carefully remove the pad in the bathroom.

"Welcome Muse, trainer." Michael said, welcoming them inside and gesturing with vines.

"Howdy!" Muse said eagerly.

"Hi..." Scott said, burdoned with a sizable box, the smell of grilled cheese seeping through the vents of the box.

"So," Muse said, nibbling on her 15th sandwich casually, "What's going on?"

"I would like some time with you Muse... nothing more."

"Oh, Excellent!" Muse said oblivious, "oh that was a very nice sandwich there. Would you like one?"

"Not right now. Come, let us go to the bathroom for a minute." he said, forgetting that Jenine was inside, intending to seduce Muse since he could not have Jenine.

"Oh? I suppose it can't hurt... Be a good boy for me duke ok?" she called back.

Scott shook his head and put the box of sandwiches on the dresser by the tv, relieved to not need to carry the weight of it any longer. He then watched Michael open the door.

Jenine, having unzipped her costume's lower half so she could reach her undergarments, had already removed the soaked pad and only just finished wiping herself off so that no remnants remained after she relieved herself.

She blushed a bit when Michael came in, knowing that he had seen her naked before, but more remembering his earlier intent and what he planned on doing before. Scott saw her in that position, but courteously made sure he did not look in her direction. It was then that Jenine saw muse there, as well as heard her ask.

"Oh, are you having problems going dear?" Muse asked innocently.

"No!" Jenine called out incredulously. "Out!"

When muse stepped forward to put her motherly instincts to good use, Jenine saw Michael wasn't going to stop Muse, and proceeded to put the suit on, without any of her usual undergarments, just the suit and its built in leggings to keep muse from trying to mother her.

"I am fine, see? Now leave me alone." she said audibly, though not yelling and proceeding to step outside to be out with Scott while Michael had his way with Muse.

(I would appreciate feedback at this time, what everyone has liked and disliked and maybe what you're hoping for regards to this chapter. I will remind everyone I still am saying no requests, this is still my last chapter.)


	3. a growlithe, a theif, and her father

Ok... i changed my mind. I decided I would go ahead and post a new chapter anyway, since i had both these two done on the same night. its a little on the wierd side, but still, same quality as the first chapter. If anyone has requests, you could message or review, but I prefer email (just add yahoo to my user name). keep reading and try to keep that computer clean if you can't hold it back ;)

replaced due to losing the spaces for indent and quotation marks.

Soren growled as he felt the rain hit his back. He never should have been put into this position he reminded himself. He had been an infamously well off thief, able to make off with nearly any goods that anyone asked of him... for the right price.

Still, like all infamous theives, he was caught and brought to the authorities. He snorted as water went up his nose. After the trial, which he reminded himself was nowhere near as fair as it should have been in his eyes, he was taken blindolded to a small room with absolutely no light, shoved into a little chamber and waited. If it had been 'truly' fair, he would have never been taken in. Now because of a little known secret about the government about keeping the human population low, he was turned into a Pokemon for his crimes. What stung most was that he wasn't just a Pokemon... He growled and sent some meowth that were digging through a can into the shadows.

He was a mightyena. He continually called himelf a he, but one of the workers, he was sure it was on purpose, caused him to be both genders at once. It was annoying to him as he now had parts of him developed that shouldn't have been there in his eyes, and now that it was 'too late,' he snorted again as he thought what an obvious lie that was, he was stuck with it.

He stopped breathing out through his nose and breathed in, only to catch an enticing smell. He couldn't place it yet, his nose wasn't that good yet, but he knew he should follow it... some instinct told him to.

He followed his nose, taking a right down an alley that had overhangs enough to prevent water from going anywhere but the gutters. A growlithe sat near the edge of a flowing river of rainwater, sniffling slightly. It was from her the smell came from he decided.

He felt himself want to mate with her and realized it before he allowed signs to show. He wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass by! Still, it'd help if he kept her from running away...

"Are you all right?" he tried to ask while he approached slowly, hoping she wouldn't read anything but concern.

She sniffed again, looking up at him coming forward slowly and didn't move. "... no..." she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, continuing his slow walk, pausing every now and then to keep her suspicions down. He was thankful she interpreted his pauses as hesitation to scare her and wanting to help.

"well... Daddy went to go find food for us, and he hasn't come back yet...."

"I'm sorry to hear that... you know, I think I could find some food for you..."

"You could?!" she said somewhat excited, hope showing plainly through her eyes. He could barely keep himself from laughing, his thoughts going 'can it really be this easy?'

"Yeah... i'll be back before you even know it!" he said, giving her a charming wink and dashing off.

"now the real trick is... to find a shop not yet closed, and sneak out a nice steak...." he muttered as soon as he was out of earshot.

Luck was with him, as one of the meat vendors had some help that was taking things out of the side entrance to the store and tossing it into a garbage bin. He smiled as he noticed the worker mutter loudly, "there... they won't notice that gone... i'll pick it up after my shift is over... they won't even know..." and watched him return to the store to finish his shift.

"And neither will you..." he said to himself. Being quick, he jumped into the garbage bin, not even making a sound, and still glad he had his skills, regardless of his new form. He easily opened the box, and showed a couple tubes of ground beef and packages of good steak that was just about to expire.

Lady luck was with him, and must understand that he had to get some that tonight... He grabbed a 5 pound tube of ground beef, and barely managed to get a package of steak to go with it. He then jumped out of the dumpster, shook off any debris that tried to cling to his fur, and headed back to the growlithe, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him.

He went back to the growlithe and before approaching, made his presence known by a simple couple taps against a metal drum. She started and looked up at him, and then at the food, completely surprised.

He smiled, albeit a slightly creepy smile to her while he approached her and set the food down. "here, i'll open them for you. I hope you don't mind sharing, I haven't eaten tonight either."

"Sure!" she said, nuzzling him slightly, sniffing at him simultaneously while she waited for him to carefully remove the plastic and covering. Soon enough it was laying open for them to eat. He smiled and then motioned with his head, "after you little one..."

"Thanks!" and with a good will, she dug in. The steak she enjoyed, only eating half of it to be polite, and then gorged herself on a good pound and a half of the ground beef. He chuckled as he watched, and waited for her to finish.

She soon did, and smiled very contentedly. Then he started to eat the remainder of the steak and stopped after that.

"arent you hungry?"

"I'm saving a bit for later that's all..."

"oh... I dont know how I could thank you enough" she said with a cheerful smile, her fluffy tail wagging back and forth like a motorboat.

"well... there is something you could do for me... if you dont mind..." he said, acting a little shy as he struggled not to appear to excited at his chance, the smell from her entrance and heat reaching his nose.

"What is it?"

"well... if you could just turn around..."

She tried to turn around so she faced away from him,"Like this?"

"Yes... umm, could you hold your tail to the side?"

"Yeah..." she said a little more hesitantly, but not sure what he was about to ask for.

"all right... I'm about to do something here, and I want you to be very grown up, and stand still for me all right?" he said soothingly.

"I'm all grown up!" she said somewhat indignantly as she stood still like that, even as she grew a little nervous as he started to stand over her. "what are you going to do?"

"something that's going to feel really really good..." he said. He was confident his ruse would work, he'd been such a savior to her she dared not refuse, and with him keeping up this pretense of being nice, she would feel too guilty to run away, even as she could start to feel the tip of his member poke her ass.

"W... what's that?" she asked again, stiff as the rod that was about to enter her.

He smiled, licked the base of her neck, which made her giggle, "My penis..." and with that, he tried to lower his hips, and push it into her.

It didn't work the first time, and she shifted slightly, but her silky fur enticed him and even while she asked, "but what are you going to do with i-!" she gasped as he found the entrance and started to push his way in.

"Be brave... it'll hurt a little bit, but then it'll feel soooo good..." he coo'd

She gasped, and winced her eyes in pain as she felt her passage stretch further than she thought she could bear. He moaned loudly, "oh so tight... so very nice...." and pushed ruthelessly against her hips, using his front legs to push her frame back against his own.

She cried out loudly at this, his hardened member swelling even still, and a knot building up at the base. He smiled and said, "see? That was the hard part.... now then..." he said, starting to pull back and forth.

She tensed but then tried to relax, too late to get him to stop. She felt her body go forward and back as she was fucked, and as she relaxed, she enjoyed it more, moaning slightly as her body created lubrication and eased the motion back in and out.

"Thats right..." he said, speeding up as he could.

She panted, moaning and crying out, partly from pain but more from pleasure as he rubbed every single part of her that she could feel, now that she could even realize it was there it was even better.

"f...faster!" she said, feeling something happening and knowing the pace was the reason.

He smiled. She was too easy... and such a good fuck... he started pumping as fast as he could, bumping the edge of her entrance with his knot. It was new to him, and feeling himself coming close to orgasm, he pushed hard against her.

She cried out loudly, her muscles clenching against his member, pulsing as she came for the first time in her life. Lights flashed before her eyes and then her entrance seemed to open up more.

Soren felt his chance, and with a final last push, even as her walls brought him to the brink of orgasm, he pushed his knot into her body, and with her orgasm, her entrance clamped hard on the back of his knot. The feeling overwhelmed him as he was locked into her, pulsing as his member pushed out the semen that was being generated even as he half laid on her body, which was now against the paved street. He smiled, life might even be better as a Pokemon he thought. The pulses were stronger, it seemed to last longer, and it was so much easier to get laid....

At least, thats what he had thought, until after a few seconds after he got his knot in, an arcanine walked down the alley and glared at the mightyena.

"Daddy!" she said, surprised, but almost beaming a smile at him, not knowing that he was slightly upset or that he did anything wrong.

"... daughter... what is he doing to you?"

"I'm thanking him" she said cheerfully, though slightly tired, "he brought us some food to eat and he only asked for one favor..."

"I see..." he said, walking over to the remainder of the tube, a full three and a half pounds of ground beef, and in front of the now somewhat trembling mightyena, ate all the food. It then sniffed, and then walked to the back of Soren, and smiled.

"well well.... male and female huh?" He said with an evil grin that soren would have recognized if it had been human... he felt like he had given that smile so often and yet it felt so different to be on the receiving end of it... though it certainly strengthened his pulses as semen continued to trickle into the little growlithe.

"I did hope i'd have a chance to do her first when she was big enough for me..." he growled slightly, making that pulse strong for soren again, "I guess I'll just have to take you.... ever mated before?"

Soren gulped, "... n... not by... by..." he wasn't sure why he was stuttering, but the Arcanine caught his meaning

"Brace yourself then... because I can bet its going to hurt..." And with that, without even missing like soren had, he thrusted in.

Soren gasped and loudly, eyes almost bulging. There was almost incomprehensible pain as he was penetrated, much like the growlithe had felt when he penetrated her, but it was intesified by his current orgasm in her and it was all he could do to stand up and not crush the poor girl, who he now felt pity for, even as he bred her.

The arcanine mercilessly, without waiting for any moisture to build or for the walls to stretch, thrust back and forth powerfully, Soren whimpering in pain and then slowly in pleasure as the pain subsided.

"You must be new..." the arcanine said, "If you came so quickly into my daughter... lets see who can last longer..." he said, speeding up.

Soren whimpered and found himself going to his pace, wanting more and more of that arcanine in him, stretching him and filling him with a pleasure he hadn't known before.

"Come on bitch... I want to feel you come!" he said, giving his side a strong slap, almost as if it were trying to spank him.

He started, feeling a large pressure build up in his rear. Without even thinking he took a large breath and howled loudly to the night sky as the arcanine pounded him into a female orgasm. His first ever and as he saw lights dash along his eyes and pleasure surge to every part of his body, he almost wished that it would never end. Despite not being a female naturally, his walls clamped on the arcanine's member and opened further for him.

"Took your time bitch..." he said, pushing himself into her and filling the void in Sorens entrance. An odd feeling of being full overcame him in that area as his entrance clamped down hard on the arcanine as it muttered, "oh so good... so very tight.... you're a good little bitch.... if only you were a little smaller it'd be perfect...."

Soren, even as he felt himself pulse semen into the growlithe, the arcanine shot its seed into him, and there was so much of it. It felt like it was on fire, and pooling at a spot he couldn't tell what it was, slowly tricking from there further inside him.

The arcanine still stood, half lifting soren up for him as soren then lifted the growlithe.

"Bitch... you are mine now... for all time... for taking my daughter before me..." he said while looking down at the now glazed expression soren had as ecstasy passed his senses. "If you want to take my daughter again... I'm going to need a good fuck while you do... then I can still mate my daughter through you until she's old enough..."

Soren shuddered, he thought from fear, but he felt himself smile at the thought...


	4. Curious about Ninetails

Ok, I must be feeling really nice. Im posting this without having the three to five reviews per chapter I would have liked, but still. I do want to see reviews from you readers! I mean, seriously, even if a tenth of you reviewed that'd be 14 reviews already! that's just on the first chapter. Please people, how can I know if i'm doing well or need to improve without reviews to tell me huh? anyway, read on, and enjoy. this one has a bit more story emphasized than the other two i wrote, so you have been warned.

Story replaced because saving as a txt file to update didn't keep the spaces for indent or the quotation marks. Stupid uploader...

Sarah walked down the slope toward the ninetails that stared out away from its den on the mountainside. She had admired the view several times before realizing there was another admirer of it below her usual viewing spot. She tried to gather her courage and try to talk to the Pokemon. She didn't hope to capture it by any means, and made sure she didn't bring anything so that way it would know she's not a threat. The way down was not difficult, but she wanted to be careful so she wouldn't startle it.

Ninetails knew of the human's approach. Among the Pokemon in the area, not only was he the minor protector of the Pokemon, but a bit of a psychic. He secluded himself in his den for the last few days as his sexual drive had increased unexpectedly. He did not wish to harm anyone while he was in this more easily upset mood. The wrong move or gesture by any female Pokemon would entice him to breed, something he knew would diminish his position among his flock he watched so carefully.

He sighed internally, still keeping his appearance of vigil as he focused on his possible intruder. He was unsure whether this could be a blessing or a curse, but he'd try to make due as best he could.

Sarah continued downward, very glad she hadn't made any rocks slide or do anything to startle the Pokemon. She climbed down with her somewhat developed frame onto the ledge, grateful she stayed in shape at the local excersize center. She rubbed at a couple slightly sore muscles as she crept slowly to his hindquarters, unsure whether to announce her presence or to continue to stay undetected as long as possible. His nine tails kept waving about, despite the small amount of wind, and suddenly she was caught by a huge urge to touch them. She had heard of rumors of bad luck for grabbing a tail... but she hadn't heard anything about trying to stroke it or get his attention...

The ninetails sighed, this time audibly, though still quiet to the ears since the wind whipped somewhat at that point. Humans would never leave them alone... he felt himself extending his mind to behind him, to keep a closer watch on it. He was surprised to see it was a female, and despite the species difference, half wanted to mate it. Still, the silly thing wanted to reach for one of his tails, and that would not do. No matter how careful they try to be, they always grab it. He made his tails elude her grasp, hoping to cause her to stop her venture. He wondered if, should she stop, if he should explain his desire to mate, or pretend that there would be a curse that would be put on her... despite the main curses being from the females of his race, maybe even trying to mate with her anyway.

Sarah pouted slightly, unable to even touch the fur on the tails, which seemed so silky to her they were almost irresistible. She then decided it would be no use, and she should make her presence known. She slowly stood up, and walked around him, close enough she hoped the tails would brush against her body, toward his side. She was dissapointed, as they always missed her by just a few hairswidth, as if they refused to even make contact. She found herself admiring his powerful frame and finding a spark of jealousy and something else growing inside her.

Ninetails turned then, more quickly than he'd like for mystery and the appropriate theatrics, but still confronted her.

"what do you want human?"

She seemed startled and stumbled backward, losing her balance, and fell backward onto one of his tails. He grimaced and tried not to move, and she quickly tried to get off the tail and found herself apologizing without noticing what she was saying, trying to stroke and even kiss the tail.

The ninetails watched amused. Were all humans so surprised to hear him, or any Pokemon, speak? They had an odd way of apologizing he had to admit, and she was not grabbing the tail but her affections were being misinterpreted between his hind legs and he pulled the tail out of her reach.

"what do you want human?" he asked again, hoping to elicit a response.

"I... I saw you below my watching spot.. I was wondering what you were doing..."

"Are you sure you wish to know?" he asked slowly.

"Yes please..." she said timidly. She hoped dearly that there was some great secret that he bore, maybe something that he couldn't share with anyone. Her imagination wandered as she pictured what kinds of secrets he would know and would only share with her, the only human who dared try to be friends with him.

"I have grown desirous and wanting to mate, but did not want to mate any of the Pokemon in my realm." he said simply.

"Oh..." she said dissapointed. "You don't have any secrets that you'd want to share?"

"Human I have many secrets, but they are not for anyone's ears..."

"... is there anything I can do?"

"No child... I must bear my burden alone, at least for now." he said, turning to the area ahead of them both.

"I am not a child!" she said indignantly. She was 18 after all, and mature enough in her eyes to take care of anything that came her way. She felt her determination rise up and ask, "What would I need to do?"

He replied calmly, "I would only share my secrets with my mate..."

"Where is she?"

"I have none...."

"Oh..." she said dissapointed again. She had hoped to get the information out of her, or maybe get inbetween them or befriend them.

He watched the female muse over her plight, having an idea of what he could do. A smile crossed his lips as he said, "Do you really wish to find them out?"

"Yes, I wanted to try to be friends with you and... from above you looked so lonely I just wanted to help..." Sarah said, watching as he smiled understandingly, not having a clue what ran through his mind.

"Then you may start by helping me out with my desire... then I will see whether I will."

She made a face he did not recognize and then said, "What should I do?"

"I need something to let my desire lessen..." he said, wondering what she would come up with on her own.

"Ah..." she said, and he watched as her eyes wandered all over his body, spending a particularly long time staring at his hind legs. Deliberately, he shifted his body to give her a better view. She gasped as she saw it lengthening and gulped, a fire starting to burn in her eyes as she seemed to make a decision.

He watched her approach slowly, knelt by his side, and then started to inspect his underside. He almost chuckled as she hesitated, figuring she lost heart, but noticed her shiver slightly in the cool air. Considerately, he wrapped his tails as a shield around her and on the other side of his body.

Instantly the temperature seemed a bit warmer, and she was more comfortable. She sat down and petted his flank, loving the feeling of smooth fur under her hand. He seemed to cough slightly as he enjoyed it, but his feeling wasn't changing. As much as he was willing to be quite patient, he knew she would move more at his desired pace. He almost chuckled again, humans were so easy to manipulate.

She hesitated again, and started to pet his underside. She was surprised when she found out the fur was a little more coarse, and slightly patchy. She felt scar tissues and felt pangs of sympathy toward it. But that went away as her hand traced downward to find his manhood. As much as she wasn't looking, she was surprised when she found that it was furry, and caught her head turning to see it.

There was a little bit of pink that was emerging from the furred sheath, and she pulled her hand back from it in surprise. She felt a mix of things, disgust at first, but then a small amount of desire and curiousity came over her and out did her disgust. After all, that's what she'd have to deal with before she could learn anything from him.

She found herself leaning over a bit closer, but went back as she watched the ninetails lay on his side, lifting up a leg to expose his underside better, almost like a nine tailed version of a puppy begging for a belly rub.

She almost laughed at the thought, and then used both hands to rub at his chest and lower belly, slowly working her way downward.

The ninetails watched her amused, not particularly aroused yet. How could she be so slow to get to what he was asking for? The most simple, direct way to go is he murred quietly, though loud enough for her to hear as she did, rubbing back and forth on the fur by his member, hidden by more fur.

She smiled, glad she was getting somewhere, though still nervous about what else she'd need to do. Working up her courage more she gently touched the sheath, and rubbed it from side to side, and then up and down, her other hand exploring his sac near his tails base, surprised at how little give it had away from his body.

He groaned as he grew excited, eager to finally get the release he had been yearning for the last few days. Even with the indirect stimulation, the pink flesh started to peek out of the furry covering. Sarah watched nervous and curious about it as she continued without pause. It seemed to roll its way out as she rubbed the sheath, then noticed a bulge developing near the bottom.

Curiosity overcame her, she never knew it'd react like that. She started to use a hand to rub at the bulge, while the other stroked absentmindedly. Without even noticing she started to rub the member itself as well as the sheath, too focused on what she was feeling.

The ninetails grinned to the point where his muzzle's muscles were limp and his teeth could be seen in a distorted smile. It felt like he had waited for far too long to go without this. His member was completely out of his sheath now, and he felt such a strong urge to try to thrust, it took most of his dwindling self control not to. Then Sarah started to play with his knot and he moaned, a long grinding moan.

Sarah was caught off guard and grabbed at his knot with her lower hand and the upper gripped the fur on his sheath, just to make sure he knew she was there. His body understood it differently. His muscles tensed underneath the fur and Sarah watched surprised as something seemed to come out, and yet she thought that only urine would have... her curiosity overcame her as she knelt down and sniffed at it.

A musty sweet odor came from it, and something inside her seemed pulled toward it. She suddenly wondered both what it would be like to try having sex with it, as well as what it tasted like. Even to ninetail's surprise, she started to lick at the out-coming semen.

He moaned again, thoroughly enjoying it as she tasted and enjoyed it, putting his member into her mouth. His enjoyment didn't last, since his knot was ignored he started to go slack once more. They both frowned in dissapointment. Sarah's resistance almost gone, and ninetails focused entirely on the desire to mate.

"What is your name female?"

"Sarah..."

"Sarah." he said quietly, musing over the name, "You ready to finish what you started?" he got up, slowly, a glow in his eyes that could have told her exactly what he wanted now, had she been a Pokemon.

"Yes." she said without hesitation. "What else is left?"

"Remove your clothes."

"But... its cold..."

"I'll keep you warm. I can control my fire. Please..."

With that last word, her heart melted for him completely and she took off her clothes, the ninetails watching, half in desire and lust, and half in amusement at how much extra things humans felt they had to have on them.

Soon though, with her clothes in a pile, set aside near the entrance to the den so it wouldn't get blown away by any wind, she sat, slightly shivering while ninetails approached her. He wanted to mate right away, but he had to make sure she would stay warm.

He sniffed at her body, and then started to give her a bath after his own fashion. She giggled slightly as it was somewhere between a cat's tongue and a dog's tongue. It was slightly wet and slid along her body easily enough, but bumpy and sent shivers down her spine with pleasure. He started with her back, licking both upward and side to side. He wanted to lick downward, but it was too much effort to try with her sitting up.

She felt each spot she was licked at warm up, almost to the point where she felt warmer than with the clothes. Every nerve along her back started to tingle in joy as she was licked and stayed warm after he had. Then when he moved to her arms she felt desire start to set in. she wanted to put herself up against ninetail's body and do... something. She wasn't sure what. A slight tingling came from between her legs, and while it was shaved, she only did it because of how much swimming she did in the nearby lake.

Ninetails watched her react, very happy at where this was going. This would end up going well for him. He'd get to mate, and not have to worry about cubs that belong to a Pokemon he ruled. He was curious though, as he went to the front side of her, at where her breasts were. They were much more pronounced than most Pokemon he met, and they were in the wrong place. Not to mention there'd only be enough for two cubs to feed. He decided to give them some extra attention and see what he could do with his power to fix this error.

She giggled slightly, but started to moan as he licked her chest, her arms automatically reaching up for his neck and massaging it. He licked and licked, her moans getting louder as a pulse could faintly be felt in-between her legs, and a want was growing, but she couldn't identify it.

Ninetails enjoyed his licking immensely. The taste was slightly different, but he half hoped that with how full her breasts seemed that they would release some milk and he could try a bit. He wasn't too disappointed though, as she seemed to greatly enjoy it. She then laid down with her back on the ground and writhed more in pleasure. He decided it was enough and should move on.

He started to lick down her abdomen, causing her to moan again. She certainly seemed to like making noise, but she kept keeping herself somewhat quiet. He internally shrugged. She was having fun, and that would make her more willing when he was done with his task. He then found himself approaching her waist when she started to raise her hips to meet him. Surprised, but willing to please her how she wished, he started to lick between her legs.

Sarah felt jolts of pleasure as strong as lightning bolts run up her body from the top of her mound. She never knew there could be a feeling like that in the world. She felt a certain drain on her that almost had her lower her hips, but she kept them up, feeling a pressure build. Ninetails continued to lick there, in as many different directions as he could.

He particularly enjoyed the taste of this human. She must have had a few sweet teeth, for her to have moisture to taste so. He then decided he would try something a little different, as she seemed to be approaching ecstasy. He put his nose against the little red button just above her opening, and while he nuzzled it with his nose, still breathing through it and bringing in her pheromones, he tried to put his tongue inside.

Sarah cried out in surprise and felt herself come, a feeling like nothing else she had felt before. Her walls tried to clamp and grip this slippery invader, sending down more moisture so that it could go deeper. Ninetails was surprised, but he was pleased and continued to lick every drop that he could until it was all cleaned up.

Sarah felt herself pant and still feel overwhelmed from the orgasm that was still coursing through her body. Still, it wasn't enough. The pressure was still there and now she knew she needed something in her. Immediately she thought of Ninetail's member and started to beg for it.

"Please, put it in me!" it was almost a cry of desperation.

Ninetails grinned, and not being one to disappoint, he stepped forward over her, and tried to align himself with her raised hips. His member already peeking out, Sarah willingly tried to help his aim, reaching forward and guiding it into her where she felt his tongue go in.

Ninetails pushed forward as far in as he could, as hard as he could, the waiting causing him to go more in his own pace than out of some consideration. He felt the tip of his member start to touch the edge of something, but that only increased his desire. She was such a perfect fit to him!

Sarah felt no pain, despite what she had been told her first time would be like. She was blessed to not have a hymen developed and only felt the extreme pleasure of union. His member rubbed the top wall of her the most, stimulating her g-spot heavily. Within seconds she had another orgasm, squeezing Ninetails' member for his cum, but he was not ready yet. As much as he had hardened again and nearly came out of his sheath, the fur stimulating her clit, the way he was doing it bothered him slightly.

"Sarah... could you get on all fours please?"

Sarah blushed slightly, tired as all out from her two orgasms, but eager to keep going and alleviate the pressure still in her needy clit and passage, she got on her hands and knees, turned her ass to face him, and just to tease him, wiggled it at him.

Ninetails grew happier at this, and tried to position himself, and thrust forward.

Sarah gasped as he penetrated her, not in her vagina, but up her ass. It felt so different, and that one did hurt. She grimaced but slowly felt a different type of pleasure from him going in and out from there, her pleasure increasing but not as fast as it had been.

Ninetails knew something was wrong as soon as he thought he got it. The entry was tighter, it had a different feel to it. He pulled out after a few thrusts, just to make sure it wasn't him, then looked and saw he penetrated her anus. He whined slightly, gave her back a lick, which she understood as his apology, and then repositioned himself so he would get in the right spot.

Sarah smiled as he got it right, hitting each of her spots again, each time it felt different than the last. She knew that no matter what, she would want to do this over and over. Ninetails thrusts grew powerful and fast, seeming to grow slightly longer each time until she felt him start to hit the wall to her womb. She groaned at this and nearly came, a mini-orgasm, which started to squeeze at his member weakly, trying to encourage it to do its worst.

Ninetails felt it and knew he was close by how much his muscles were clenching. With a last few strong hard strokes, he pushed his member all the way in until finally, the knot that simply kept rubbing up against her clit went inside her and pushed her walls apart as he sought to tie them together.

Sarah yelled out loudly, "OH GOD YESS!" it was a long and hard yell as she felt the knot and her orgasm come, stronger than either of the ones before. Never mind that she felt something sqeeze past her wall to have a direct run into her womb. That too was pure joy. Then her walls clamped down hard on his member and knot, squeezing it for every last drop that it could.

Ninetails felt himself come like never before too. Instead of a constant trickling like he was used to whenever he had to please himself, it came in bursts, strong contractions that sent complete satisfaction as he started to fill her womb, almost wishing that they would be compatible enough to have cubs.

Sarah felt something warm fill her womb, though she associated it with her stomach, and waited the half hour of contentment they shared in their unity. Then, as she felt his member stop filling her, shrinking and slowly leaving her body against their wills, she slumped down exhausted, completely happy, and never wanting to leave. She curled up a little bit, only to find Ninetails laying down around her, keeping her warmer with his fur.

--

epilogue:

Sarah looked back on that day with great enjoyment as she looked down her furry body, two vulpix anthro cubs suckling off of her. She told her mom where she went, but not what she did, no matter how much she was asked. Her mom was nosey though and found out, when she saw that a little bit of the ninetail's semen trickled onto her panties. She was thrown out, but she didn't care. She gathered some of her more wanted things and went exactly to where she wanted to be, back to Ninetail's side.

It turns out that Ninetail's wish came true. Within days she was starting to grow fur, and a tail started to come out from where her tailbone ended. Within a month she was fully furred, growing out some ears and while still partly human, she had 6 out of the nine tails that her spouse had, and knew she was pregnant instinctively.

She was happy with her life, having sex with Ninetails as often as they could, which wasn't as often as they liked because of the cubs. Still, they were happy, and what else did they need than that?

Please review, I'd also like to hear back from you people on my next ideas. Torn between a chancey (or blissey) who loves to baby some of her patients and a riolu (who needs a sex ed lesson) or one of the two requests I have already. (either mewtwo and a female human, or a female human and some tentacle using pokemon. I'll say no more than that =p. anyway, review, and clean up that mess before your mom finds you out!)


	5. Tell me please! a plea from riolu

There we go, a fourth chapter. I appreciate the reviews given so far and really would like them to keep coming. If you want to comment, but just to me and not the world, or have a request, send me an email, just add yahoo to the end of it. I now have a few requests, I'll work on one of them for next chapter. As I've said before, make sure you clean up your mess when you're done! .... if you leave one =p

Karen was a kirlia, born and raised. From a young age she was raised in a hospital, loved children, acted like a mother to most of them, but always a part of her acted like the child she had been. She was a worker at a hospital in a city, very well respected, wearing a uniform and helping the nurses and doctors who helped deliver babies, human and Pokemon alike, as well as help heal the more severe injuries.

While she worked she always had a crinkling sound wherever she went, but all the workers knew why and didn't bother her about it. She was the hardest worker in the building and was allowed such a harmless quirk.

Under her dress she wore for work she wore a white diaper. It was somewhat quiet, and at first when she wanted to help as a child it let her work while she learned to use the toilet and stay clean. Now she wore it anyway for her own comfort. It was her security blanket. She no longer liked to use them unless she was so busy, and even then she wouldn't let it get much more than a little wet.

This day was not unlike any other, carrying babies from one end of the hospital to the other where the nursery was. She made sure they all were fed and changed consistently. She needed no one to tell her what needed done anymore. They half suspected she read their minds, but it was just diligence on her part.

It was a long day of taking care of her duties, and she was bugged almost persistently by one of the mother's Pokemon. It was a young riolu that seemed like it should have reached puberty already, but hadn't for some reason.

"When's mom going to be out?"

"I don't know... when she's done having her baby." She replied wearily.

"Why'd she have one in the first place?"

"I don't know..." She said. It was nearing the end of her shift, and she was getting tired of him. He had been asking her for the last few hours about his mom and upcoming sibling, even if not by blood.

"How did she make a baby?"

"..." she said nothing, a little embarrassed. As much as she hated the thought, she really had to go, so she tried one last time to get rid of him so she could last to a bathroom and save her diaper, which cost her part of her salary to use and replace. "Do you really want to know?"

"Is it a secret?"

"apparently... I really have to use the bathroom, can't it wait?"

"No! Not until you tell me how!"

"stubborn little brat..." she muttered, "i ought to just put you in my shoes and see how long you'd last with me bugging you..." then she sighed. It couldn't wait any longer. She went over to one of her superiors and gestured that she wanted to sign off for the day. As she stood there, her relatively small bladder relaxed and the diaper started to absorb its contents.

"Sure, go on, we've got it covered here. Thanks for your help Karen." the worker smiled as she waved her off.

Karen sighed gladly and headed toward her room, which conveniently was on a basement floor where some of the other emergency staff could sleep when they had to. She headed over to the elevator, the riolu continuing to ask and guess.

"Is it because she hugged that man?"

"Not really..."

"Is it because she kissed?"

"No!" she said again mad.

"Then tell me!" he said undaunted.

"Fine! You really want to know?" she said, twirling around and barely managing to keep her diaper in place on her waist under her natural skirt. The smell still escaped to the riolu and it wrinkled its nose. "Yeah, that's your fault... come on down to my room and let me get cleaned up. Then you're going to pay me before you get to learn how."

"But I don't have any money!"

"Oh you won't pay with money... I have something else in mind..." She said as the elevator dinged to her floor.

They got off, and Karen quickly walked off the elevator to her room, which was just a little bit away from the main hallway. The riolu followed somewhat apprehensively. She told it to sit down while she got cleaned up.

She headed to the bathroom, and then, after she took off her clothes, she carefully un-taped the diaper straps and discarded the used diaper. She reached under the sink and pulled out the wipes, cleaning herself very carefully and enjoying each stroke along her privates.

As soon as she was satisfactorily clean, she sighed in relief and put the wipes away. Then she pulled out a bottle of baby powder and applied it to her now clean groin. After doing that she pulled out two egg shaped things and two diapers. She laid down and put the one egg at the entrance to her cave,then turned it on, and pushed it upward into her. She sighed as she felt the vibrations coming through her walls nice and slow, causing her to relax her stress away. She then strapped on the diaper so as to secure it into her and mask any sort of movement or anything else of her enjoyment.

Making sure that the diaper is in place and hidden more under her skirt that she normally wore, she walked out carrying the other diaper and egg to the main room.

The riolu watched with a slightly growing dread as he saw her approach. He knew he was curious but he wasn't that curious! Still, it was too late. Karen used psycic just in case to get a hold of his body and made sure that he wouldn't move. It was subtle, just to make sure that he wouldn't run away, but he still could move however he liked.

"Lie down."

"But... you're not going to..." he said hesitantly, still going forward and laying down. For all he knew he was going to learn a bit more this way.

"Yes... I am." And with that, she pulled his small pants down and exposed his legs and smaller genitals. He started to try to resist, but her psycic was strong, and he found himself slightly lifted while she continued to put the diaper under him. She then took the other egg and turned it on, pushing it up into his rear. Ignoring the cry of surprise and a mix of pain and confusion, took the diaper's front, put it up to his mid abdomen, and then strapped it on.

"Well, its a little on the big side, but it'll do."

"What did you do!? This feels so weird!" he said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh just a little something I like... just trying to get you ready to learn..." she said, getting a little wet while she watched him writhe. It was apparent he was enjoying it, he could sense it with her power that his member was starting to react, and with nowhere to stretch but up, it pushed up and against the fabric inside the diaper.

"I feel funny..." he said, his face scrunching together.

"Of course you do... this right here," she said, starting to place her hand on the spot where it was expanding, "is getting excited... your daddy felt the same thing... then, he put it inside your mother... it felt something like this." She continued, starting to rub up and down on the outside paper-like cover.

The riolu moaned, a childlike and somewhat cute moan. Karen smiled at this simple, crude, but effective lesson. She half hoped he would grow to share her feelings for wearing them as he'd confuse the feeling with them, but either way, he'd definitely leave her alone after this.

She continued to rub, then added more pressure, then added more speed. It burned slightly as she did so, and then added psycic pressure to make it feel like he was inside something, hitting his member from all angles.

He moaned again, and felt himself tense. He raised his hips upward, not sure why, and then as Karen started to squeeze and put the pressure a little tighter on him, he came for his first time.

He panted heavily as he looked down at the white material, and felt himself squeezing something out, but couldn't see what it was. It lasted for a minute, and then he stopped. He slowly started to reach for the straps of the diaper to let it go.

Karen thought about it, and then decided against holding him back. Her lesson and punishment was done, and she wasn't going to do any more, not to mention she could only do a little bit more before she was drained. She held him down against the floor with her remaining power, undid the straps and laid it open for him to see, going to the bathroom to get the wipes.

Riolu looked at the mess that was on him and the folds of the now opened diaper. He was confused. If his father put that into his mother, then why did he do the same thing but with something that wasn't a girl? He waited as she came back with the wipes, and proceeded to wipe him clean.

Suddenly the door to her room was opened and without looking, she saw the teen son of one of the workers. He was a rude and obnoxious brat in her eyes, but he would make her life miserable if she didn't let him have his way on occasions, otherwise his mom would spoil his wants and make her jobs a little harder or just plain not work.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he said with a smirk, walking into the room without any issues of privacy.

Karen would have replied, but knew it wouldn't get anywhere. She finished cleaning the riolu up and stood to face the boy, regretting she used her power up on the riolu when she wanted something to force him to leave.

"well... you seemed to enjoy rubbing that... lets see how you enjoy this!" He said, approaching her.

Karen wasn't sure what to do at this point. She dared not go to him, but she couldn't run away, not in her own home.

Suddenly she found herself hugged and his hands reached below her skirt, only to find the diaper. "Heh, still wearin that stupid thing? That's only gonna get in the way." he said, tearing it off, or at least trying to. He only managed to rip the one side, which was good enough in his mind, and the diaper dangled off to one side, and her vibrator started to slip out.

The boy hooted. "You're getting ready for me all on your own? I almost want to be nice on ya!" He laughed and pulled down his pants and boxers, pulled out the egg vibrator, and put his member into her entrance without any preparation.

Karen groaned. It felt so different and while he was small for a human, he was still too big for her. She moaned and wished he would stop, but knew it wasn't going to happen. He misunderstood her moans.

"yeah you like that... hey you, come here!" he said, shifting to be on the floor and still moving her hips up and down on him, seemingly unaffected by her stimulation or groans.

The riolu walked over, curious about this. Maybe he could try what she was saying now. He walked over to Karen's backside, while the boy said, "Come on, try it."

The riolu looked between the boy, his member, which was growing again, and Karen. He smiled and figured that he could try what his mom and dad did, seeing the hole, he tried to put his rod into her ass.

Karen moaned, this time out of surprised pleasure. The boy was too big, but her sensitive nerves and walls being squished between the boy and the riolu was something on a different level. The riolu started rubbing himself in and out, a broad smile on his face as he enjoyed the feeling, different from the diaper.

The boy laughed as he saw her start to enjoy herself with their actions and moved himself in and out too. Karen moaned loudly and wanted to cry out, but kept herself silent. She felt so much from below her waist she didn't know how she could take it all. So much pleasure emanating from her ass and womb that it almost hurt.

The boy started to come first, pushing himself into her so far that even though his rod was small, it hit the entrance to her womb as cum started to pour out and into her, hot and sticky. Karen felt pressure build up in her at this new feeling. It wasn't quite enough, but so close to what she knew she needed.

The riolu continued, not sure what happened with the boy but pushed in and out her ass faster and faster. Soon he felt himself reach a peak and forced himself to go faster, his miniature knot going in and out of her hole, barely managing to be any resistance.

Karen moaned loud and hard as she felt his knot rub against her hole, stretching it a little more. She shuddered, and holding the boy she hated so much, she came, squeezing their rods.

Riolu said nothing, focused on pushing himself into her as hard as he could. Her ass sealed itself around the back end of his knot, almost pulling him into it as he had his second orgasm of the day, and cum trickled into her, warm and more fluid than the boy's. She sighed contentedly as she felt the orgasm go through her like an ocean of relaxation. She didn't have any liquid come out like she heard some did, but it was great enough for her.

The boy pulled himself out of her roughly and pulled his clothes back onto him, and left without a word, closing the door behind him. The Riolu finished a minute later, pulling out and before leaving, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot! I'm gonna have to try this with my sister!"

Karen smiled weakly, still too spent to get up. She fell asleep there wondering if the boy would be nicer to her now....

She doubted it.

I know this one was a little weird, but it was on my mind ever since I came back from the blissey/chansey and riolu thought and the thought always came with one of them wearing a diaper. Just trying to get it out of my system and see how it turns out.


	6. a walk in the jungle

Well, here's my fifth one, a request (kinda) by Lady Cloud Pig. I plan on doing the mewtwo and human one next, a semi-request by Okami. Granted, I realize there's one other request that's been around since the second chapter, and I'll get to that after Okami's. Hope you're willing to be patient Vironalios. Granted at this rate i'll have both chapters up in a few days ^^; I still haven't been seeing too many reviews, and in the last three days I show nearly 700 hits between my first three chapters (so that's not counting the fourth!) I'd like to hear from more of you to know if you like it or have any requests! Just email me... look at the username and add yahoo...

Oh, forgot to mention, this chapter was requested to be yuri. I still don't know what to think of it but, I tried my best.

Donna decided early in the morning to go for a walk in the jungle where most trainers would go for catching Pokemon, paying a fee to do so. She lived on the outskirts of the jungle and could walk anywhere she wanted, as long as she didn't get caught. It wasn't hard. The people there knew her, and she wasn't going to get blabbed on. She could have caught any Pokemon there when she was younger anyway, now its just a nature hike.

She wasn't sure what she was going to look for, but there were times she wanted to be away from the rest of her family that lived there, from her overbearing brother, to her overprotective mother. She just wanted some space and going into the jungle was the only way she could get any.

She didn't bother to take any Pokemon with her. The sooner she could get out without being caught, the sooner she could be herself again.

She put on her button up sweats over her short shorts, allowing herself to have as much breathing room as possible, she put on a simple tee, forgoing the bra for the sake of comfort. She really only wore them for the boys. They stayed in place easily enough, she worked out the muscles that held them in place nicely, but there were times where a little more volume was a nice eye catcher. She could be such a tease about it at times.

She walked out quietly, the door not making a sound as she left with her sandals on. It was almost too easy, but she didn't mind that. Without a backwards glance, she walked straight into the jungle, ignoring the paths and going where she pleased.

She sorted out her thoughts as she crossed a tree and continued her jaunt away from home, figuring out why she wasn't out on the road travelling or making something of herself yet, she was old enough. Still, she looked around and smiled, this was her home. She loved being around all these trees and vines and being as warm and humid as the weather got, until it came down in a sudden clash of a rainstorm. Within minutes it'd end and you'd be left wondering, just what in the world happened?

Irony was with her apparently, for as soon as she thought it, she felt huge heavy drops of water start to fall. She didn't mind getting wet, and even if she did, she could still get home, dry off and be back to the way she wanted to be. She didn't even mind that the Pokemon got out and about more because of the rain. She almost hoped as the rain fell heavier and her clothes became semi transparent, that Pokemon would come out and she could talk with her, maybe even try to help her.

The rain was quick, heavy and had her soaked within the first couple seconds. She tried to keep going but her pants caught on a jutting branch and undid the entire pant leg, exposing her shorts and causing a rip. She sighed, they were her favorite sweats.

She went over to a tree and leaned against it, waiting for the warm rain to stop. She smiled and looked down, her face dripping water as she waited, unaware of the Pokemon that snuck up behind her.

The venusaur had been following the girl, smiling as she was completely unaware. It was amazing just how little they really noticed, and he snuck behind her and the tree she leaned against, and pulled out several vines toward her.

Donna enjoyed herself, looking up into the rain as it started to finish, nearly blinded by the amount of water, when she felt something up against her sides. By the time she looked down, she saw several vines come up and around her body, a couple holding her to the tree, but several others exploring her body. Her arms were quickly pinned down to the tree and she could only watch as she saw the remaining ten or so vines start doing what they wanted.

She watched as two vines went down into her shirt, and ripped it effortlessly, four vines do the same to her pants, shorts, and panties all in one go, and found herself completely naked, soaked and at the mercy of the vines.

Three of the vines started to caress her stomach, barely touching her as three more rubbed against her legs, starting from her ankle and slowly sliding their way up both like a snake and like clothes. Three others played with her hair, rubbing her head before stroking her face.

Donna was confused. She was up against the tree, completely pinned, and yet her only thoughts were how nice it felt. It was almost like she now had several massagers at once. At least, that's all she thought it was, until the intent of the vines became apparent.

The three vines that were caressing her legs started to tickle her mound, one up front, and the other two both rubbed up against her ass, all three teasing her holes. The three around her stomach had wriggled their way up to her breasts and were now toying with them, the one vine barely touching and teasing both her nipples. The vines on her head started to tickle her ears and stroke her neck while the last vine started to stroke her lips gently.

Donna moaned. She knew she loved the jungle, but this added a whole new meaning. She opened her mouth and reached forward, kissing the vine tip and then putting it into her mouth a little ways, licking it as she felt a new emotion taking over.

The venusaur smiled. That was what it was waiting for. At that moment it got rough, after all, if she loved the jungle that much, she'd love how rough the jungle had to be.

Donna gasped, eyes bulged as she felt the vines below her waist push for ways into her. The vine teasing her clit just seconds ago now pushed into her passage and wriggled up to her womb. The vines teasing her ass now pushed their way into her hole, ignoring the resistance she tried to give. Now her trying to clench her muscles together only intensified what she felt. The vine that had been so gentle to her lips that she wanted to kiss it tenderly now pushed into her mouth and roughly explored the roof of it.

She moaned loudly when she felt each of the vines move inside her, each in their own way. Her mouth was rubbed in circles on the roof, causing her mind to feel it. Her ass was getting roughly shoved in and out and in and out, the second vine for it had started to tease her clit while the third vine rotated itself quickly in one direction as it went out, then in the other as it went back in like a screw. Her breasts were getting squeezed heavily, and the vine ends were placed on her nipples and to her surprise, tried to suck on them with incredible force.

She was sopping wet now, and not from rain anymore. She panted heavily, not having any breath to even moan or shout her enjoyment. She didn't notice the smeargle sitting on a log in front of her, painting on something as it watched in some amusement. She only felt the pleasure mounting higher and higher.

Then the Venusaur kicked his vines into overdrive, deep throating her with the one vine, squeezing her breasts, and almost making every vine feel like its own vibrator, shaking her entire body.

It was too much for Donna, especially with the tip of one vine vibrating her clit. She orgasmed harder than she thought possible, bearing down like her instincts told her, letting liquids roll out of her body and down the venusaur's vines. But it wasn't done yet.

Even while her body tried to clamp down on its vines, it continued to tease her, always changing the pace, changing the speed, changing the rhythm. Donna came again, unable to stop herself, not even wanting to stop. Her second orgasm felt like the first, continuing her spasms which now caused her legs to kick out as she felt her groin continue to puls.

The venusaur grinned, she was ready for one last step.

Donna yelled out despite her lack of breath as she felt a second vine enter her through her pussy. The two vines wrapped around each other and then thrust in and out of her like a giant member.

This, combined with the vines in her ass and mouth and the sucking of her breasts while they were massaged to the point of being numb, was more than she could take. With one final orgasm, she came harder than before, gushing out more liquids from her womb as they clamped and massaged the vines.

As soon as she had came that third time, the venusaur smiled. Its work was done. It slowly withdrew from its grip on her, despite her disappointment, and walked away, leaving her tattered clothes on the jungle floor as it went about its business.

The smeargle walked over to her, and then showed her the canvas of her being fucked by the venusaur's vines, the venusaur barely visible behind the tree, but there. She laughed, grabbed the smeargle, and despite it being a female, hugged it and began to kiss it.

The smeargle was confused at first, but figured it was just a human way of expressing gratitude.

Donna still wasn't done, despite coming three times. She was still horny as hell and she was going to have her fun. She saw a few fruit laying about and while holding onto the smeargle, she shoved a particularly long fruit up into her pussy, but it stuck out like a fruity dildo.

The smeargle cocked its head sideways, unsure of what to expect, when Donna gave a full mouthed kiss, complete with tonging that tried to imitate the vine that mouthed her so well. The smeargle smiled as it enjoyed the affection, when suddenly it was penetrated by the other end of the fruit.

It cried out in surprise, but Donna put all of her caresses into calming the Pokemon while she continued to fuck the artist. She couldn't do anything fancy like the vines had, but she still went in and out of the smeargle like no tomorrow.

The smeargle groaned and groped, grabbing at Donna's arms and trying to hold her close, its entrance starting to drip from the excitement of watching the two before and now getting fucked so heavily.

Donna felt herself begin to come one last time. She pumped herself into the smeargle as fast as she could, the smeargle already panting in its own way until it came, clamping on the fruit. Donna grinned as it kissed the smeargle, and then pushed the fruit as far into the smeargle as she could, squishing it further into herself in the process. With a loud cry she came, a weaker orgasm, but satisfying in its own way. After hugging the smeargle she slowly pulled out of her, pulled the fruit out, and broke it in half, offering the other half to the smeargle.

It grinned and accepted, eating the fruit. After they were done eating, Donna started to walk home, before the rest of the family would wake up and get up, and noticed the smeargle following, trying to carry the canvas.

Donna chuckled quietly, wondering where she could put or hide the picture, at least out of sight of her family. That picture was definitely a keeper...


	7. Rock climbing unexpected company

Ok, I kinda lied... sorry but after this chapter, I plan on working on a sequal chapter to the second one, with Soren the he-she Mightyena. I won't publicly say any more than that, other than it'll continue in the same vein as the first. Lemme know if you want it people! 1.4k views in 72 hour timeframe... wow... can I get more reviews here please! I mean, i'm only hearing from about 7 of you...

Taray continued to climb the mountainside. The going was tough but she liked a good challenge. She noticed some new Pokemon flying around from the top and thought she'd investigate. It was only after about five minutes of climbing that she found an entrance to inside the hill.

She frowned somewhat, "that wasn't there before." she shrugged and decided to go inside. She walked a little ways in and felt something trying to pry at her mind. She tried to tune it out, but it persisted.

It wasn't long before she reached a large cavern, completely empty and a hollow where water should have been by the looks of it. She frowned, and wondered why that was, until she realized there was probably a psycic interfering.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

She received nothing in reply. She waited, standing there for five minutes, though it felt like an hour, then went over to the wall to wait it out. Slowly the time passed by, and seemingly out of the blue from behind her, a pichu waddles up and sniffs at her.

She was somewhat drowsy at the time, so she only looked over to the pichu, smiled, and went to pet it. The pichu was surprised, but once it was petted gently, it warmed up to her and climbed onto her lap.

Taray smiled, playing with the little pichu, ignorant of the psychic curtan that started to fade and show her what was really going on. The hole was indeed filled with clean pure water, and many types of Pokemon all around, some even on grass and other types of vegetation.

She looked up after the pichu was done playing and saw, not only all the Pokemon and water, but a floating mass of berries come in from above. She stared amazed as it rotated, sorted itself out, and small amounts flew to in front of each of the Pokemon there. The large pile became much smaller until finally, a small figure emerged from it, completely foreign to her, and floated in her direction, two small piles of fruit remaining.

The creature floated to her effortlessly, its purple tail wagging in a peculiar way behind it, and even when it floated in front of her, its curious motion did not stop, like a cat that was always ready to pounce.

"What is your purpose here human?" He asked, but not out loud it seemed.

She was surprised, she knew it had to be him that was saying it, but it was directly into her mind. It was surprising and almost a shock of lack of privacy, but she still managed to find her voice as she admired the muscles developed on this strange Pokemon.

"I was doing some rock climbing, saw an opening that wasn't there before, and felt like spelunking."

It seemed to think, an unfamiliar pulse eminated from it that told her he was considering her.

"You do not intend any harm to these Pokemon?"

"Of course not." she said, slightly offended by him suggesting that she would do anything for the sort. "If I wanted to I would have done it already!"

"We will see..."

"What should I call you?"

"My name... is mewtwo."

Taray looked at him somewhat confused, not sure what was meant by his name, but she shrugged it off. He'd explain in due time.

Taray and mewtwo continued to meet for the next month, the two of them getting to know each other better as spring hit more fully, and mating season came into play.

Mewtwo found himself at odds. He was very logically minded, yet he kept having his thoughts wander over to all the females. He had no desire or particular attachment to any of the Pokemon there anymore, aside from protection and responsibility, but he found his thoughts wandering over to Taray time after time. He finally decided he would try to have his way with her... if worst came to worst, he could control her and erase her memory of the event so he could return to his duities.

Taray admired mewtwo for his dedication to his work, not to mention his physique. She wondered why he spent more time with her and why he asked questions of the outside world. She didn't mind talking to him, but she could almost sense that something else was going on behind the scenes. It was confirmed in her mind when he asked her to go for a stroll with him into the forest.

"So what did you want to talk to me about while we're out here?"

"I... have not been myself." he said hesitantly, slowly.

"I could tell. What's wrong?" She asked.

"How did you notice?" he said sternly, which she understood to translate to worry.

"Just how you've behaved... it changed a bit."

"Then do you know what I am after?"

"Not a clue." She laughed, "I'm not a mind reader."

"... I've been watching the clones lately, and feel something... that was not there before."

"What do you mean?"

"It is mating season for them... and I am... being affected. Even when trying to take care of my duties, I ... my mind wanders."

"Oh? Caught your sights on some lucky girl?" she chuckled, somewhat clueless of the answer.

"I have..."

"So why don't you try to mate with her?" she suggested.

"Are you certain that's all right?" he said, looking at her seriously.

"Well, yeah... isn't that what they're doing? Just try to do what they're doing... i'm sure it'll come naturally..."

"It's not quite the same."

"Oh?"

"My thoughts... turn to you."

Taray felt herself heat up, not only a bit of disgust came up from the thought, but a lot of surprise and a flash of desire came through her. "Oh... that would be different..."

"I... shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No... really... its all right... I'm just... stunned." she said, being as truthful as she could while she sorted out her thoughts.

Mewtwo followed her mind without being detected, trying to see where it would end so he could know what to do.

"Just... how much do you want?" she asked.

This took him by surprise. He hadn't expected her to jump to that question, even while following her thoughts. "I'm not sure... I've never felt this before."

"Well..." she said, starting to think, trying to hesitate to buy more time, secretly picturing them kissing didn't help her focus.

Mewtwo read her thought and took that to be a hint of what to do. Without missing a beat, reading from her mind the pace, the angle of his head, he tried to kiss her, almost like out of the movies.

Taray watched him in surprise, and yet couldn't keep herself from putting her head forward, tilting her head to the other side, and receiving a kiss. It was slightly clumsy, and they only held their lips together, but even so, it caused her heart to flutter and a yearning spark to appear.

They separated after that, Mewtwo watching her and wondering what she'd think next.

She smiled after that and said, "You're not a bad kisser..." and despite her hesitation before, she started to look over his body, admiring it in a different light. She pictured being held in his arms, and no sooner than she had, she was in a warm embrace.

She smiled then figuring what he was doing. Mewtwo looked at her almost apologetically. She laughed and said despite him hearing her thoughts, "Don't worry about it... at least you'll know what to do and I'll get what I always pictured it should be like..."

Mewtwo chuckled, a deep chuckle that seemed to tickle her own throat, and continued to hold her.

At first, she was content to simply be held in his arms, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She didn't even realize with her eyes closed, he started to float upward with his power to a particularly leafy area of the treetops. She listened to his hearbeating, holding her chest to his.

Then she looked up to him and ignored the background. They kissed again, and this time, she licked his lips. Mewtwo felt a part of himself that had purred with her against his chest grow louder as she licked his lips, licking hers in return. They continued for a minute, even though it seemed like longer to them both, when she felt like she wanted more.

Mewtwo took his cue and reached his tongue into her mouth, exploring it with his tongue. She moaned slightly, pressing closer to him while his arms went around her back. His paws rubbed at her back, one near her shoulders, the other close to her waist.

She put aside all thoughts of hesitation or disgust that she might have had before, and enjoyed acting out her fantasy. It wasn't quite with a Pokemon before, but it was good enough, and in some ways better.

Mewtwo continued to probe her mind, getting a good idea of what to do next. Slowly, he rubbed down her back and started to rub her rear. She blushed slightly at how quickly he moved on, but was too caught up in his tounging to do anything against it. Instead she returned the favor, rubbing his sides and back, right around his tail became her favorite spot.

Mewtwo felt himself overwhelmed by his new experience, and pressed himself to Taray, almost to the point where he wanted to do something else... he wasn't sure what. On accident his powers put some of his passion into Taray, causing her to want him so badly, she was already reaching for her pant's zipper to take off her clothes.

She then let the clothes fall from her body, ignoring that they fell down to the ground and felt his front, reaching for his groin to find his member. It was slowly exiting from a sheath hidden in the purple area she thought was a part of his tail. She moved her head back from the kissing they had been doing, and started to kiss his chest as she stroked to encourage it to come out.

Mewtwo groaned, this new pleasure taking over. He fully linked his feelings with Taray's, both of them feeling what the other felt at the same time. He felt her passage getting wetter as she felt his growing erection.

Mewtwo rotated them so she felt like she was laying on her back, Taray waiting for this moment as she started to drip from between her lips. Within seconds she felt Mewtwo's member poking her for entry. She briefly had a flash of worry about pain for the first time, but in an instant response, she received Mewtwo's assurance, and a flash of understanding that he would prevent her from feeling any pain.

As soon as this happened, he pushed himself in. They both cried out, Taray by sound, and Mewtwo by mind. They both felt the squeezing of his rod, as well as her walls stretching. She cried out as they both started to grind at each other, unable to stop as they sought to be complete.

Mewtwo stimulated as many nerves of hers as he could sense, causing Taray to get so close to orgasm she didn't believe it was real. Her enjoyment was so full that she brought Mewtwo to the brink at the same time she was.

With their heavy panting and one last cry, they came together, feeling the chemicals and pleasure wash through their bodies, a sensation so intense, they nearly fainted from it.

They stayed together like this, hanging in the air, the emotions and physical joy they felt filling them for almost 15 minutes. Then they calmed, slowly, still elated, and floated back down to the ground.

Okami hesitantly put her clothes back on, often glancing back at mewtwo.

"Well... that was...." he started to say, before he was interrupted.

"Good enough that this won't be the last time?" she said, smiling broadly.

"No... it most certainly will not..." he smiled back. "I must get my Pokemon food for the night... stay safe..."

She smiled and watched him fly away, and winced as he got further away and his ability to block pain left. She groaned as she walked home, and hoped that he'd be back close soon... even if they didn't have sex again then, at least he could block the pain again...


	8. Soren's Escape

As requested, a sequal to the events in chapter two. As a reminder, Soren is a former human, transformed into a mightyena because of his crimes being severe enough to lose his "privledge" of being human. He was also turned into a male and female, instead of just male, and has been in the service of an Arcanine because he tried to have sex with his daughter. He has been the Arcanine's bitch ever since...

Soren held his breath as he waited for the shadow to pass. He had been planning his escape for some time, hoping to get away from the Arcanine keeper. He had been ruthlessly raped for the last month, even while out of his first first heat, and found out exactly what he needed to know.

The arcanine's nose was broken. It couldn't smell beyond that of a human. That and its poor eyesight which caught movement very well but couldn't see at dark made nighttime the perfect chance to run.

Soren continued to wait, even after the shadow passed. He couldn't trust to the Arcanine giving up too easily, and as he learned from his thieving days, patience will outwit the fools who chased him. He waited a full half an hour, and then crept out of the box he hid inside and down the narrow alleyway. His one benefit is that he was half the size of the Arcanine, and could go into places it couldn't. He quickly made a mad dash to the next block, going to his next scouted hiding spot.

The arcanine enjoyed Soren's helplessness, often denying him the ability to mate with his daughter, regardless of what he had said before. He enjoyed causing others cruelty because of the amount of cruelty he had received. As much as Soren understood it, he didn't approve of it, at least when he was the victim.

He made another quick dash for freedom, soon close to the edge of the town. He knew he was close, but wasn't about to push his luck for the sake of freedom a few minutes early. He could wait.

It was a good thing he did. As soon as he found a garbage bin to jump into and hide in, he saw through a small hole the arcanine that pursued him. It was a near miss.

It looked around, certain that Soren had come this way. Soren almost would have prayed right then to get out of this mess safely. He didn't think it would work, but as the arcanine continued to walk toward the bin, suspecting that something was hiding in it.

Soren's mind raced as he tried to figure a way out of his dilema... The arcanine was already putting his eye to the crack, but with the bin so dark, he removed the only real light that he could have used. He sniffed, Soren on the verge of panic, and was about to reach up to look in the open top when a sharp cry filled the air.

Soren's ears pricked immediately, knowing that it was the sound of the arcanine's daughter. She had been having bad nightmares lately, but the arcanine didn't leave his daughter alone for an instant when she needed him. The long howl of "Daddy!" caused the arcanine to grunt, and then run back to his daughter.

Soren sighed in relief, almost wondering whether there was some deity working in his favor. It was a miracle most welcomed. He jumped out of the bin, and used this distraction to run as fast and hard as he could into the forest the city bordered on.

He was quite happy. He made it out of the city in one piece, without being caught, and to top it off, without getting taken by the Arcanine for another night of his enjoyment. He had to keep himself from howling in his exuberance. He ran through the forest, heading west toward the mountains. It wasn't directly away from the city, but that was also a part of his plan. Even if they would give chase, they'd expect him to keep going in the same direction, opposite of where he had been.

He chuckled and continued until exaustion slowed his steps to a walk. He was at the base of the mountain now, and saw a couple caves in the face of it. He walked over to examine them, versed in using his nose now, though not quite as much as one who would have been born a Mightyena.

The first cave he came across was empty, and smelled mostly deserted. He smiled. Surely his luck has been great tonight. Without any further delay, he went over to a corner and passed out in sleep.

Soren opened his eyes. Something was wrong. It was still dark, and a sharp pain was coursing through his front left paw. What color he could see was red. He sniffed and realized what he should have realized as he woke.

He wasn't alone.

He moved quickly, trying to get up, but found his front paw broken. He whimpered as he felt the pain twinge all along his leg, and then the red shifted. He wanted to whimper more as he now saw a charizard curled up around him, its flame on its tail blazing brightly.

"Well... we were wondering when you'd wake..." He said, somewhat concerned.

"We?" he said meekly. Already he feared being a meal.

"Geeze, don't get your tail up in a fuss... if we were going to hurt you we would have... let me take a look at that..." The charizard said, lifting up Soren and inspecting the paw. "Mmm... So that's what cracked when I rolled over."

"Yeow!" he yelped as the charizard felt his paw. He tried to retract it closer to his body instinctively, hoping no more damage would be done.

"Sorry..." he said half apologetically. "My name's Flametail."

"Tch..." Soren said, ignoring the idiocy of the name.

"I don't have to help you..." He said, already irritated by his ungratefulness.

"Sorry..." Soren mumbled.

"At least you came in when It was my turn to guard the cave... if you met my roommate..."

"Your..." he gulped, "roommate?"

"Yeah... his name's Darren."

"... what is he?"

"Hey Flametail! What'dya find for lunch!" A voice boomed as they waited for it to come round the bend.

"A couple of miltanks..."

"Well, I got three!" It said as something green came round the corner.

"Always the exaggerater huh?" Flametail said as the tyranitar came around the bend.

"Huh? Who's this?"

"Umm... hi..." Soren said weakly, cursing his luck, and yet hoping it'd stay good.

"I don't think its told us its name... but its a weird one. This things a male and female."

"Hey, I didn't choose to be!" Soren said loudly in protest.

An odd gleam came in Darrens eye. "Hmmm... what are we going to do with it?"

"Well, we need to help its paw heal... I kinda crushed it in my nap."

"And you call me clumsy."

"I'd like to keep it." Flametail said with a smile.

"Excuse me!?"

"Be quiet there puppy..." Darren said considering this. "Well, I don't see why not. Lets give it a good name like... broken paw."

"I was thinking just puppy would work."

"My _Name_ is Soren!" he called out, but they ignored him.

"We'll figure it out later... still... it needs to pay the rent..." Darren continued

"Oh come on... isn't it a bit small?"

"All the better... you're good at fixing them up after we're done."

"That doesn't mean I enjoy it..."

"Just what are you talking about!?" Soren yelled at the top of his lungs.

"..." they both were quiet as they stared at it.

"Lets give it some food and then start ok? It hasn't eaten in a day it looks like." Flametail said.

Darren sighed, "I didn't want to give up my leftovers but..." He pulled out the remaining part of the miltank and handed it over to Soren. Soren sniffed at it, and then hungrily ate at the meat still left on the carcass. There wasn't much, but he spent his time after he consumed the meat chewing at the bones, trying to get to the marrow.

"All right puppy... now then, just stay still and we won't get rough ok?"

"wha?" he said when suddenly he felt a familiar prodding at his hindquarters and started, looking back.

Darren had grabbed at his haunches and was prodding himself at his rear end. "If you want shelter, you have to" he pushed himself in, causing Soren to gasp. "let us have something we want!"

Soren tried to hold back a groan as the tyranita pushed as far as he was allowed. He was wider than the arcanine, but thankfully not as long. He resigned himself with his broken paw to his fate, and promised himself he would leave again as soon as he could.

"Umm... Darren, I think you're too-"

"Shut up!" Darren said dangerously, slowly pushing himself in and out, "she's not bleeding so she's fine."

Soren groaned then, trying to let them know his pain. Darren simply smiled, and took that to be his cue to go at the rate he wanted.

Soren felt his insides go on fire as the walls stayed expanded further than they were intended, and continued to groan as he was raped, a slight amount of pleasure going through him, but not enough to really make him feel good about it.

Darren mumbled encouragement about how good it felt, being self absorbed as he continued to go faster and faster. Flametail went to Soren's front, and tried to give him some support with his weight and to keep his paw from bothering him. Thankfully it worked.

Soren almost purred as the tyranitar continued to go at it, soon going into a full thrusting speed, until he finally came with a loud sigh. Instead of the slightly burning feeling he expected, there was more of a weighted feeling from his release, as if it inherited a rock's properties.

"That was really nice.... come on Flametail, you try."

"But..."

"Now..." Darren said growling.

Flametail smiled slightly, and said, "Only if you help her stay comfy. I don't want to hurt her any more than I already did."

"Fine." Darren said, laying back and holding her up onto his abdomen, lying back on his back.

Flametail looked at Soren, who simply laid there, unable to move or do anything without being hurt further. Soren shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

Flametail approached Soren's hind-side and stroked it with his claw. Soren sighed contentedly, enjoying the more gentle approach. It was short lived, and soon felt the all-too-familiar prodding at his back.

Flametail pushed himself in, and half laid on Soren as he did so. Soren felt himself get extremely hot, partly from the body heat, but partly because of the closeness involved. Flametail sighed happily, "you're a really nice fit..."

Soren ignored this, as Flametail didn't feel particularly different from the Arcanine, just without the knot. Still, he then realized the difference as he pulled in and out. He was more flexible, with a stronger push and pull, and had this odd way of filling gaps he wasn't aware of before.

Soren soon found himself moaning, enjoying himself despite his conscious promises that he wouldn't. Darren grew jealous, and slid the arcanine down, supporting his weight on his legs and putting his growing erection in Soren's face.

At first Soren didn't do anything, but when he panted with his mouth open, the tyranitar put it in, growling a warning of what would happen if there was any damage done.

Soren moaned again as the charizard slightly sped up, his passage moistening further for him. He found his conscious side of him had completely shut down, and started to lick Darren's rod, going from the base up to the tip.

Darren's eyes glazed over as he let Soren do the work, Flametail continuing to take things slowly, but his instincts wanted desperately to take over.

Suddenly feeling coy, Soren contracted his walls on Flametail, causing him to roar out in surprise. With that, Flametail lost his control and desire to be gentle. He grabbed Soren's hips more firmly and started to pound at him with as much force as he could.

Soren howled, partly in pain from his paw, but also from enjoyment as he felt himself build up the familiar pressure that he enjoyed only that first time he had sex as a mightyena, while mating with the Arcanine's daughter. It brought back such strong feelings of desire and need, he found himself whining for more.

Flametail smiled, muttering comments to himself as he tried to near completion. Darren finally had enough of the slow licking and bent over to lift the mightyena by the front legs, and then used his mouth like an entrance and tried to push his rod in as far as he could go.

Soren was skewered, and as much as he loved being fucked from behind by the charizard, the tyranitar's rod tasted salty and threatened to make him gag, if it were only a slightly bit longer.

Soren panted faster and faster until finally, he felt himself unable to hold back and let out a long whine, reaching orgasm and spasming his back half of his body in random ways, being suspended in the air.

The walls contracting around Flametail's member and the shuddering of its body acting as a slow vibrator brought him to the brink and he started to cum in on top of Darren's semen, leaving a fiery coal feeling in Soren's womb. Daren frowned, and then used a leaf and his paw to rub himself, holding Soren up to his member's end.

Soren watched, not wanting to do what it looked like the Pokemon had in store for him, but it was too late. Darren smiled as he caused himself to orgasm, and started to shoot his seed out onto Soren's face, trying to make it go into his mouth. A little bit did, and Soren grimaced as he swallowed it. It was definitely salty, not to mention tasting a bit like gravel.

Darren then handed Flametail Soren's front half, and Flametail carefully held Soren up and then withdrew.

"So... we're keeping her?" Flametail said hopefully.

"Oh yeah... definitely." Darren said, grinning evilly.

Soren was too tired to speak, half ready to fall asleep. He tried to pay attention, but was out cold within minutes.

As they laid down to sleep, with Soren close to the curled up body of Flametail as if he were a living pokeplushie, the two talked quietly.

"We don't want her running away..." Flametail murmured.

"don't worry... We'll need to make a nice leash... something fireproof... maybe i'll have to go to those stupid humans and get one of their metal vines."

"if you're gonna do that, get something that won't hurt her neck ok?"

"But that's the point... she won't run away if it'll kill her..."

Flametail sighed, "Fine... but I still want you to try to look ok? I want to take good care of it."

"Oh we will... we will..."

-----

As always, please read and review.

Due to the number of requests that I have right now, please refrain from requesting more unless you are willing to tell me the following: 1) pairing/group) 2) a little bit of storyline, at least enough to let me know what to work with. 3) any fettishes you want involved (please say none if you don't know, can't think of any, or don't want any. Otherwise I may just go ahead and put one in because my mind won't get rid of it.... remember chapter 4 x.x) 4) preferred type of ending. This means whether you want it to feel dark, happy, content, turmoil, or whatever...

I also want these requests to be emailed to me if at all possible, so that way I can receive the request immediately, instead of several days late as I've been noticing fanfiction been lagging. My email is my username at yahoo. I do try to respond to everyone if at all possible, just remember I do work.

Current requests:

Accepted:  
Vironalios: "a girl with a Machop and Houndoom who save her from a furious Ursaring. They want to have fun with her in return. She is reluctant at first, but later enjoys it."  
Kari Suttle: A yaoi with a dark or fire type (still considering, not sure whether I'll attempt or not)  
Zombyra: female trainer watching rival with his female espeon. I will admit that I need more development as your current idea seems a bit too typical but still...  
pyrowolf: F Leafeon + M Absol. Not an issue, as I can see it happening, but considering how many requests I do have, i'd need more to work with until I have time to develop it for you.  
DCDawg: Male human and lone female aerodactyl. Already worked out the details with you. It's coming, eventually x.x

Declined: .... none so far ^^;

Working on: Vironalios' request. May also try something else. It really depends on my mood, and with how busy i've been, and my horny period waning, its a little more difficult to continue. Still, bear with me, as there were nearly 3500 hits to my chapters since it first came out! o.o whoah... that's only 7 days worth... if you don't count the first night since there were only a few hours left, or today.


	9. Part 13 special: The babysitter

Sorry, my plans changed from the last chapter. I got a request that I felt I had to do right away. This idea is from DarkIncubisKing. Well, I say that and I am mixing that idea with another that was requested by mail, but that'll end up happening after part 3. I want to thank my readers, who have been so patient with me and understanding. As much as I'm a guy I do have a "monthly cycle" if you will, and there's a week of horniness, and a week that's not... I think i'm just about done with the week that's not so, hopefully i'll get the second and third parts up soon. I would like to see more reviews though, that's my greatest encouragement to do more! Lemme put it this way, I sit at 32 reviews... for 7 thousand views so far. Id like to see … oh, at least 50 by the time i'm done with this three parter. No more requests please until I get what i've been asked done. See below for my current list.

Part 1: the Babysitter.

Aria sighed as she watched the zangoose explore her apartment. She specialized in babysitting pokemon that are supposed to be bred, especially for their first time, keeping them calm and at least halfway considerate while they mated.

"Don't tear anything up or so help me I'll keep you in a pokeball and have your trainer repay me!" she said chasing him out from behind the couch.

"Zang!" it said, continuing to explore, going over to to her room. Without preamble it started going through her clothes, sniffing and then going over to her chest of drawers.

"Oh come on!" she said, trying to go over to it as it reached her drawer full of her panites.

"goose-zang!" it said, digging through, searching for something.

She reached over and attempted to pull it away, underestimating its strength and weight. She gave it a huge pull, ending up bodily lifting it up as it held onto one of the drawers. She fell backward uneasy on her feet, before running into her bed. The zangoose still in her grasp, and the drawer in his, fell backward bodily onto her as her panties fell all around her and on top of them both.

"Now look at what you've done!"

"Zang!" it said, quickly escaping her grip and running away.

She sighed. It was going to be one of those days... She picked up her drawer and put it back away, then started to put away her clothes.

"Hey! He took one!" she said loudly, chasing after the zangoose. It was sitting down calmly on the couch, and looking at her oddly.

"All right give it back!" She demanded.

He simply continued to look at her, sniffed for a few seconds and grinned. She dropped one of her crossed arms to her hip and opened her mouth to threaten it when he whimpered slightly and pulled it out from between the cushions of the couch.

She grabbed it quickly and huffily headed back to her room, "Misbehave one more time and I swear you're stuck in that pokeball till your trainer gets back. Got it?"

She didn't bother to see or hear his reply.

The zangoose watched her go to her room, and smiled inwardly. He had been smelling females in heat so often he couldn't help his behavior, but being stuck with this human went from being a nuisance to something else. He had been looking around for a female to mate with, trying to figure out where the smell came from, and then, as he pulled out the drawer he knew where it was from.

He wanted to sneak one of the cloths those humans wore to sniff and make sure, and sure enough the scent was still faintly there, underneath all the chemicals they put to "clean" it.

It didn't take much brains to figure out where that cloth had been. He smiled as he thought to himself, staring at the now closed door. He would mate with a female... He would mate with this female! This must be why his trainer left him with this human. He wanted to mate with the females that were back home, but he didn't want to keep him from having a mate, so he showed this female to him. He smiled more slyly as he tried to figure out when to make his move, as he was sure she would need a little bit of convincing.

Aria came back out within a couple minutes, and was surprised when she saw the zangoose just laying on the couch, watching her. She let out a large sigh of relief as she asked, "You decided to behave?"

He nodded slowly, and sighed.

She felt a little bad for the mostly white furred creature. It must have sunk in that he was stuck with her for a while and started to miss his trainer. She sat down next to it and put an arm over its back and stroked once or twice.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun and the time'll fly faster than you know..."

The zangoose smiled and shifted himself to lay his head onto her lap, careful not to let his growing erection be seen, so she couldn't guess his intent. He breathed through his nose, trying to smell if she was in heat like the others of his race. It wasn't as strong, but strong enough.

"I know its tough, but come on, it'll only take a week and then you'll be back with your trainer..."

"Zang..." it said quietly, laughing at their attempts to understand what they were up to.

She sighed, and then relaxed as he stayed put in his supposedly depressed mood as the Zangoose tried to figure out how to reach his goal.

A few hours later it was getting close to nightfall. Aria pulled out some of the pokechow she usually fed her visitors with and put it in a bowl, setting it on the ground for the zangoose.

"All right, eat up. I'm gonna get ready for bed now."

Zangoose gave a slight smile as he nibbled daintily on his food, watching her head to her room, and then later came out carrying her pajamas. As he suspected, she went to the bathroom. He waited, creeping toward the door to hear what she was doing.

She had left the door open a crack, but he resisted the strong urge to look through it quite yet. Soon he heard water coming from the shower. He smiled widely as he sat down and waited.

Steam started to come out after a couple minutes, and then he could hear her singing a wordless tune. He almost wanted to listen to it, but he had other plans. He carefully and slowly went inside, and closed the door behind him.

At first he was going to get inside the shower with her, but he really hated it when his fur got wet, and since she was still singing he just laid there and listened, waiting.

She took her time, it was a few minutes until she was done and turned off the water. Steam had condensed on all the glass, the air very humid as she opened the door slightly. He tensed as he waited to see how she'd react to his sneaking inside. He almost breathed a loud sigh as she only opened it enough to reach for the towel and pulled it in to start drying herself and her hair.

It was another minute or two when she finally stepped out of the shower. Zangoose felt himself harden and ready himself for his attempt, and only after she turned around to face the doorway did she notice the zangoose. She let out a small shriek of surprise, and then calmed herself as she remembered the towel wrapped around her fit body.

"Zang!" he said, wagging his tail as he looked at her.

"Really... didn't your trainer teach you anything about privacy?" she asked, coming toward him and kneeling down onto the carpeted mat that she had in the middle of the bathroom. It was only then that she noticed his erection.

As soon as she looked down between his legs, he pounced on her, pinning her arms with his and using his back legs to push the towel upward to reveal her entrance.

She shrieked again in surprise, but was stopped again but this time by a lick from the zangoose on her neck. A long shiver of pleasure going down her front.

The zangoose went after what he wanted without hesitating. Poking around with his body, he finally managed to get his pecker in the right place and pushed forward strongly.

Aria took a sharp breath in, grimacing as she was stretched without preparation, as well as her hymen breaking. Her eyes welled up with tears held back as she struggled against the zangoose.

He held her put, no matter what she tried she was no match for the muscular fighter, who proceeded to mercilessly pound at her, thoroughly enjoying the pressing of her walls onto his member, as well as the patch of fur she had around it.

Aria was torn, she wanted to continue being raped like this, she had never been wanted by any boys so far, but she didn't want it like this. It was only this confusion that kept her from shouting for help, but suddenly she noticed the wonderful yet still painful pounding had stopped.

She looked down only to see the zangoose push up against her as much as it could. She groaned slightly as he filled her.

She felt his stickyness coming into her and sighed. "You know, you really went at it far too fast. No wonder you don't have a mate."

"Zang?" he asked confused. He thought he did everything he was supposed to.

She sighed, and got up, using his shock and still ejaculating self to her advantage, removing him from her entrance.

The zangoose growled, and as she reached over for her towel and pajamas again, he tackled her.

"Hey!" she cried out, going over the toilet and hands outstretched at the bathtub's edge to keep from falling into it.

Zangoose grinned wickedly and then began to pry her cheeks apart, still not done with her. Her comment caused him to stop cumming, but he was still mostly hard and instead of going for her womb, he pushed into her ass.

Aria gave a shuddering sigh as she felt him go in, almost letting out a groan of pleasure as she felt herself build up pressure along her waist. She felt the fur rub along her back, ass, and legs, and felt something else...

Zangoose pushed in and out of her with no discernable pace at all, at first he'd be fast and hard, then slow and caressing, only to speed up, and then twist himself in her. It didn't help he was half laying on her now, reaching up and under to her now dangling breasts, squeezing them, then rolling them, teasing her nipples and pinching them, only to pull the breasts apart, and then up against the cold porcelain of the toilet.

Aria gasped as she felt the cold go up against her heating breasts. She felt herself get very hot and pressure building up in her hips, seeking desperately for a release. She didn't know how, but she moved her hand down, rubbing at a now pronounced knub at the top of her lips and feeling jolts fly up from it to her spine and back.

Zangoose smiled again at this, knowing now that the female had submitted to her fate. Not wanting her to miss out, he used his tail and started to stroke her entire pussy with it, shoving a few long fingers into her for good measure.

Aria cried out, long and sweet as she came. She felt herself spasming, her legs trembling and shaking her entire body as zangoose laid on her, pumping in and out like no tomorrow. Her spasms lasted for a full minute, before she was left panting and starting to sweat.

Zangoose had been holding back on himself so far, but now he was going to have what he wanted. He pulled out of her, and while hearing a small whimper from Aria, he pulled her onto the carpeted mat with her back down and started to position himself, when his growing knot was grabbed by her.

He watched as she used her towel to clean it off, almost jacking him off fully when she laid the towel aside and sat there looking at him.

The zangoose looked at her, grinning and pushed her back down onto the mat and shoved himself into her, spreading her lips wide as he struggled to put the knot in.

Aria groaned with a wide smile on her face, the heat of pleasure already taking over. She felt the zangoose laying on her and felt fur both above her and below, almost completely covered in it. Despite her strong orgasm before, she could feel another one coming.

Zangoose pushed in and out somewhat slowly but with so much strength, she was surprised they hadn't moved. He had grabbed onto her shoulders for more leverage, but his mouth was suckling strongly on her nipples, and he nibbled carefully at her breasts as he tried to near completion.

Aria felt his teeth on her and moaned, rocking her hips to his rhythm, trying so hard to get him in, to have a sudden emptiness in her womb filled.

Zangoose gave a loud grunt as he pushed with all his strength into her, feeling his full round knot push slowly into Aria. The moment he got the widest part in Aria gave a loud cry of "YYYEEESSS!" as she came again, her legs and arms twitching, seeking to grab and pull zangoose in further. Aided by her legs, he managed to get himself into her fully, coming in large spurts.

Aria's orgasm seemed to last forever, her clit was trapped between his furry stomach and the pressure of the knot beneath her, and each spasm that he gave for his semen seemed to renew her twitching.

They laid there for about ten minutes like that, before they both finally stopped completely exhausted.

Aria cleaned herself up after she regained her strength, cleaning the zangoose as well. As much as he protested she managed to convince him with a promise. "If you get cleaned up with me in a bath, I'll let you do that again..."

It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

Accepted:  
Vironalios: "a girl with a Machop and Houndoom who save her from a furious Ursaring. They want to have fun with her in return. She is reluctant at first, but later enjoys it."  
Kari Suttle: A yaoi with a dark or fire type (still considering, not sure whether I'll attempt or not)  
Zombyra: female trainer watching rival with his female espeon. I will admit that I need more development as your current idea seems a bit too typical but still...  
pyrowolf: F Leafeon + M Absol. Not an issue, as I can see it happening, but considering how many requests I do have, i'd need more to work with until I have time to develop it for you.  
DCDawg: Male human and lone female aerodactyl. Already worked out the details with you. It's coming, eventually x.x

Declined/postponed:  
hokage of dragon: female human x male salamence. I'm sorry but without more to go on, you will have to wait until i've taken care of the others that I have a plot and so on figured out.  
I gotta ideA : … gee, that's helpful. If I decide to, I'm sure your suggestion will come in handy. I don't mean to be rude, but really, I need more to work with if that's what you (or anyone) wants.

Working on: Part two, I dream of fluff... a lopunny and her trainer.

Not sure: Sinful dragon: I have a lot on my plate, so i'll put my decision on hold.


	10. Strong winds and a delivery

Chapter 9 – Delivery (tentative title)

Well, my writing mood finally built up enough for me to write at least this one more chapter. Realize that I hadn't intended to take this long to make a new chapter, that this is not a part of the three parter I had mentioned in last chapter, and I've been dealing with certain degrees of harassment and have been attempting to deal with it as best I can. You, my readers, have my apologies, even if my delays are acceptable, it is still unfair to you when I cannot hold to what I tried to say I would do. I thank you all for your understanding, and have done my best to make this particular chapter as good as the first, long, with plenty of storyline so you could imagine what happened before and after, as well as a few (enh, who am I kidding, a lot of!) lemons mixed in =p. I have but one command for you, Enjoy! (or leave me the f alone if you don't like. Don't bother me or even read it if you don't like it. Try taking a dose of common sense instead of hatorade.)

Shiro dashed as quickly as he could to work, putting his uniform on as he ran, or trying to. An olive green pair of pants naturally were already on him but he was shoving his carrier's uniform over his tee-shirt as high winds threatened to knock him over in particular gusts. He barely managed to get it on just before he reached the door. Carefully opening it, though still needing much of his strength, he opened the mostly glass door and then fought the wind to close it carefully.

"You know, you could have just come through the back door..." A familiar voice called to him. "That's part of the reason we have it sheltered in..."

"Sorry Karen, I wasn't thinking." he called back and went behind the counter.

"Don't worry about it." Karen said, coming from behind the hallway leading to their retrieval room. She was built like an athlete, and was proud of it, always insisting on running her deliveries and forgoing her bicycle or her rights as the manager to not go running. "I'm thinking I should send my medicham after you. You looked pretty unsteady out there."

"How'd you know that?" he said, looking at her confused, "I thought you were in back..."

"I'm partly psychic too remember? Have to be to work with medicham so well."

"Oh... right. I keep forgetting that." he chuckled lightly.

"Still, I'm glad you made it ok... and still early as always!"

"Barely..."

"Well, in that case, lets play it safe. We'll do the close ones for now and then work on writing an apology to the others we can't get to today. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll take..." she leads him into the back and selects a medium sized box off the shelf, setting it onto the table. "this one, it'll be a nice warmup."

Shiro laughed weakly and watched her set the straps up to carry it on her back, grabbing the paperwork and filling out the starting delivery time and checking it out. Medicham then proceeded to help her shoulder it and snap it onto her back so it wouldn't wriggle much while she ran.

"Well, I think I should keep it small then, since I nearly toppled to the wind as it is." he said, browsing and then coming to the area for smaller boxes. "There we go." he said, "He pulled several out and checked their addresses. "I'll check all these out and a slightly bigger one that I can deliver here... that one will work!" he says pulling the one he saw.

"all right, I'll check them out for you then." she says, jotting down their information while he puts the deliveries in his backpack, "all right, get going. Medicham, keep him from toppling over all right? I want to see you both unhurt."

"Medi!" she nodded in her bobbing way, already standing at his side and slightly behind, baggy pants that always made Shiro wonder how she didn't tear them from dragging bulging outward as always. He carried the medium sized pack in front, without any straps, studying the address and planning his route, considering the wind.

They headed to the back door, opened it and walked through quickly, bracing themselves in the exit-way, closing the door behind them.

"You ready?" he said, more for himself than medicham.

"Cham!" she nodded, holding onto his belt and having the other hand on his back. He then put himself in the winds way.

He was quite glad of her help. He bent over nearly double as the both pushed on, the wind whipping their clothes back and nearly taking his breath away at times.

It took half an hour to even reach his first drop-off point, which was only a three quarter mile away. Wind-battered and weary already, they knocked at the door, grateful the home they went to had a storm sheltered entrance like their work. The door was answered and met with surprise.

"oh my, I didn't expect you to come anyway, still as dependable as always!" he said, accepting the package and handing him the carrier payment. "here's a bit extra for your trouble." he said, adding a little bit more.

Shiro nodded and smiled, thanking him as the door closed. He then clipped the bills together and then put the smallest package in with the bills in the fanny-pack he had on his waist, which normally carried their payments, as a weight to keep it from being blown away when he did open it.

They continued to make their rounds, sometimes fighting the wind, sometimes going with it, but always slowly, since they couldn't afford to break anything or have to repay for the damages and manage to get another quickly.

It was about four hours to deliver all the boxes he took, save for two, and both Shiro and medicham were completely worn out. Still, they walked onward, this time going with the wind. He was bent almost backward like a leaning pole as the wind continued to threaten his balance, while medicham fought as best she could to hold him back by his belt.

The wind seemed to die down and they both sighed in relief. It seemed like the storm they were having was almost over. They stood straighter, panting slightly as they regained their strength, and continued to the last delivery with no problems... until not more than three houses away from their goal the wind picked up again suddenly and with full force.

Caught completely off guard, not realizing that the calm came from being in the eye and not from being over, Shiro was pushed backward with a huge sudden force, and while medicham tried to catch him, she only managed to be blown backward in the same blast of wind.

Reacting quickly, she created a psychic bubble that wouldn't move behind them, already running into it she felt the resistance as the pink bubble started to give with both wind and her own body pushing into it. She watched as Shiro flew back and with a slight spin ran right into her, front first.

She watched in seeming slow motion as he looked at her in horror, their collision the only thing on his mind. She felt his head go past hers and then his chest ramming into her frame, but what she noticed most was when his waist ramming into her body, the fanny-pack and its contents getting squished heavily between them and despite her efforts, they flipped again from the wind in the barrier till she stopped the barrier and landed heavily with Shiro on the bottom, shaken but not harmed.

Shiro got up, aching but very much disheartened. He felt the box crunch and its contents slowly being revealed as some kind of liquid, which readily started soaking into his clothes and shirt as he frowned heavily.

"Great... my money-weight broke... now we're going to have to replace it... and we were so close too." he sighed and said, "Well, I still have to let them know, and deliver the other package there."

Medicham simply nodded and followed, something was noticeably different in her behavior, but with the fighting storm he couldn't stop to find out what yet. They managed to reach the place in a few minutes, knocking and holding the remaining package.

A woman opens the door and invites them in.

"goodness, I didn't expect you to come in this weather. I hope you both are all right..."

"Well, mostly..." he said apologetically. He held out the one package to her and said, "We were knocked over and the other package broke. I'm so sorry about that. We'll try to get it replaced as soon as possible." he bowed over and apologized profusely

The lady sighed, "What a shame. I had hoped they would send them both in the same box but it seems not. Oh well, I know you'll try your best." she accepted the remaining package and then watches.

"Forgive me, but... since they came in separately I have to report them as separate transactions. May I please have the payment and log what we need to replace for the other?" he said as a grovyle came downstairs.

The woman frowned, "sorry but I don't pay until I receive both, the delivery isn't complete until then-" she said, till she stepped backward in surprise at what happened next.

Grovyle took one step forward, sniffing heavily, then used agility, running right up behind him, slashing at his clothes with cut. In seconds his pants sides were cut, along with his boxers while his physical body was completely unharmed.

"Grovyle! Stop it this instant!" She said, watching in horror as the grovyle pushed Shiro forward onto all fours and proceeded to push his already fully hardened rod toward his ass.

Shiro could barely react well enough to hold himself up and with the amount of battering he had from the wind, he was in no position to fight it. He looked over to medicham as grovyle started to pump rapidly in and out, regardless of how Shiro liked it, but she only watched with eyes wide and an odd smile crossing her face and a slight glow about her hands, which then quickly faded as she made a telepathic link to her trainer.

"I was afraid of this..." the lady said quietly, sitting on a chair in the room, watching with a smile, though slightly horrified. "The bottle you broke held the pheromones I usually use for my pokemon..."

"Medicham... help..." he said quietly, and medicham nodded, making a fighting stance, but it was too late. The Grovyle yelled out noisily and pushed in as far as he could, spurting his cum inside Shiro while he bit on his lip trying not to cry out.

Medicham then projected her voice into all of them. "My trainer has been informed of this. We now have no obligation to deliver the missing package to you, and you are to accept that both packages have been delivered. If you comply and my employee is not adversely affected, no further action will be taken, otherwise you will comply with any reasonable request he makes to avoid legal action." she then stopped, the link broken and words no longer needed.

The lady sighed and said, "I'm sorry... I know that doesn't get me off the hook so readily but... I'm sorry..."

Shiro looked at her, and thought. She had plainly enjoyed watching, and he wondered if that was what she had intended, maybe just not with him being fucked. He slowly regained his composure, trying to hold up his pants to keep covered, and despite his lack of pleasure at being raped from behind, had a growing erection he wanted to hide from her.

"I think... all I need right now... is... time to figure that out.... and some pants..." he said, quietly, but not wanting to make her feel completely guilty, "Its still partly my fault for breaking it... so I cannot say i'd want to take this to jenny... still... I'll get back to you on what I'd like... all right?"

"All right... how soon should I know when you decided?"

"I'll try to figure it out in a week..." he said, watching her go up the stairs to grab him some pants. She came back down quickly.

"I hope these fit..."

"I'll make do... thank you." he said, he then grabbed his fanny-pack from the old pair of pants, the lady politely leaving for a few minutes while he changed, Grovyle being taken with her. He put on the pants quickly, trying to hold his boxers in place while medicham turned around to give him semblance of privacy, but taking frequent peeks.

Finally after a bit of maneuvering, he managed to get the pants on, and while they were a little on the tight side, they fit decently enough. He sighed and then said, "all right, i'm ready... could you please come make your payment for the delivery?"

She walked back, looking at him and said, "Sure.... drop by anytime to drop those off." she giggled, "You sure are fitting in those I think..."

He stayed quiet, waiting for the payment while fighting a blush at being complimented. She handed him the full amount and watched him go out the door. Once it was closed she muttered to her grovyle. "What a pity, maybe he'll want to watch when he goes home and finds out his pokemon want to feel him too."

Grovyle nodded his agreement in her hope.

They both headed back to the office, the wind now not being so much of a challenge, at least, not for Shiro anymore, with tight fitting pants he found he faced a lot less resistance, and found himself turning to put his back to the wind and pulling the medicham, who now no longer had as much of a wind shield and found her pants constantly whipping backward.

At first he was focused on pulling her, but as time went on, his mind started to wander, nearly there he noticed that she was panting heavily and because of the wind blowing her pants up against her legs, a spot was starting to get quite wet. He looked at the spot, not sure what was going on.

Medicham was panting heavily as she walked back, unused to the amount of strain helping her co-worker get back and now that she was the one holding him back it was embarrassing. She wasn't sure just what the humans were talking about, but she knew he smelled quite nice, and when she saw grovyle get on top of him, she felt a certain jealousy that she hadn't felt and a desire to be protective. And now, now the wind kept whipping at her pants, causing it to flap up against her skin, especially her groin, and then away, with that repetitively doing so. After ten minutes of that, she hoped dearly he wasn't going to notice.

They reached the door within a minute of Shiro noticing the wet spot on her pants, and had attributed it to the crushed contents of the remaining package they squished together that hadn't dried yet.

They got inside and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I always knew you were a hard worker Shiro but sometimes you push yourself too far to prove it."

"I figure it can't hurt." he said as he went in to hand her the pack of money and forms, "Careful, it has the broken package inside, could have glass."

She nodded her thanks to the warning and then said, "Do you realize how many calls I've gotten from people saying they don't want you working in this?"

He looked at her surprised. He knew he had been told that a couple times but he didn't imagine that people would call in. "Maybe... five?"

"Try fifty three." She said, watching him do a double take and step back in surprise. "Most of them looked outside and saw you trying your hardest to work. Two saw your little stunt medicham and both thanked me for sending you along to keep you from getting hurt. That's why i'm going to ask you to go home, medicham go with him, just in case."

"But the wind is dying down, I should be fine..." he started to protest.

"Nevertheless that's what I promised and besides, if you still have that pheromone stuff on you, then there's no telling what pokemon will try to attack you for its own ends now."

"Well... all right." he relented. Medicham smiled at this opportunity.

"Well, i'll take care of punching you out and so on, rest up at home, and i'll see you tomorrow, with medicham then ok?" she said, looking at medicham, a look of concentration passing between them, and then a rare smile crosses her face. "On second thought, depending on how you two are feeling tomorrow, you might be able to sleep in. I'll see bout calling someone in to cover for you."

"Thank you but... what's going on?"

"Oh, you'll find out for yourself... just make sure you take nice care of medicham while she's with you.... very … nice... care."

"Yes ma'am." he said, walking back to the exit, medicham following wearily. He lived about a mile away, and easily within a half a mile he could tell medicham was too tired to do much more walking.

"So much for protecting me... come on girl..." he said, crouching down and holding his arms back. Medicham looked at him and smiled at his gesture, and climbed onto his back with her arms around his neck, proceeding to ride him piggyback.

They continued to walk like that all the way home, Shiro focused more on getting home than medicham. Her thoughts were constantly of him thanks to the chemicals, but also because of her spread legs and all of inside her legs from knee to knee was being rubbed against his back in some way.

By the time they got to his home, a three bedroom apartment, Shiro felt like he had gotten his second wind. He opened the door and said, "well, we're home..."

He walked to his bedroom and closed the door behind him and waited for medicham to get off him, but she didn't. He turned his head but noticed then she was rocking on him.

"Umm... medicham..." he said, causing her eyes to open and then her face blush as she slowly and hesitantly got down, looking at the ground and very much looking like a guilty little girl. "Are you... ok?"

She nodded and then got up on the bed laying on it, and then before he could react, he saw two things. The first was the wet spot increased in size from the area he first saw it in, the second, was her hands pushing her pants down, revealing a strong set of muscles that while lean, he never would have guessed from the more feeble-woman-like upper half. He stared at her waist and gulped.

She was completely wet, and was placing her pants under her to keep from letting her juices get onto the bedding. Shiro felt himself harden faster than he would have thought possible, but with the tight fitting jeans, he wasn't as ready as he could be.

His mind started to could and just for the sake of comfort, he unzipped his jeans and slipped out of them, erection quickly becoming apparent to both of them. No more words needed to be said. She smiled shyly and waved a hand in invitation, and after he nodded and dropped his boxers, approaching her slowly.

He wasn't sure when he made the decision that it was all right to mate with his boss' pokemon, but he wasn't sure he cared either. He approached her and carefully, slowly put his hands down beside her shoulders and prodded her entrance lightly.

Their eyes met for a moment, his asking her if she was sure, he didn't want to hurt her, and hers saying, please, do it.

With a moment of staring at each other like this, he pushed himself slowly inward. Medicham trying to relax, but her instincts squeezing like crazy, and Shiro with trying to go slow, but wanting to ram himself in as he felt the first folds wrap readily, but also wanting to avoid hurting her. She was only the size of an early teen girl, and was already quite tight from being a virgin.

Medicham then, out of sheer force of will, forced herself to relax, allowing the pain to pass and pleasure start to sink in, and surprising Shiro pushed her hips with all her force up against his body.

Shiro gasped loudly at the sudden sensation of all his member getting wrapped by all the folds in her that she had, and all along his body at once. Any flexibility he had before in it was now lost in excitement as they held this position, joined at the hips and trying to overcome their emotions.

After a minute, it was Medicham who started to move first, and then when Shiro was caught by surprise, she pushed them back together again, and then with a little help rolled the two of them over so she was on top. She sat up, giggling slightly, pulling off his shirt she gave him kisses all up his body, kissing his chest with the obsession that he would have had with breasts.

Then after she got his shirt off, she pawed at him and seductively started to pump her hips up and down on him, allowing some space between their bodies and giggling slightly as she noticed him watching his rod appear and dissapear in her.

He moaned, bucking slightly at times, causing Medicham to gasp and then grin at him as she clenched down on him, both already reaching their limit.

Medicham then moaned loudly in a wordless expression of joy, and then pumped heavily on him, bouncing the bed and making Shiro moan quietly, with one powerful thrust from her legs, she pressed down on him with all her might without harming him, joining them as much together as possible. She laid her body down across him, shivering and spasming lightly, grabbing at his body and kissing his chest lightly as she clenched and unclenched her walls on him in wave after wave of pleasure.

Shiro felt a sudden heat and a pulse running from his legs and waist going to his member as he suddenly felt his skin be stimulated as if by velvet and felt himself cum long shuddering sighs coming out as he put his seed into her womb.

They rolled over, still connected in this way as he felt the instinct of being on top overcoming him. Then without so much as a knock on the door, it opened.

A lucario stood in the frame, nose twitching and eyes slightly wild. It was one of his roommates, the girl out of the trio. She continued to claim that it was still being reconditioned, after growing up mostly to have sex with its male trainer, but Shiro always wondered if the only reason it behaved was because it still got what it wanted. What worried him was the look that was in its eyes.

There was not enough control for it to use any aura speech, and it looked at the two quite readily, and a hungry look became apparent. Without being able to move, still finishing his own orgasm, Shiro could only watch as the lucairo took off its pants, dashed over to behind him, and started poking his growing member at his ass.

Shiro then wanted to say something, but before he could lucario pushed powerfully up into him. Shiro cried out, nearly all from surprise at the feeling, which was quite different from the Grovyle. It didn't hurt he had to admit later, thanks to that grovyle, but then the feel of the lucario's fur on his body started to quiet him.

It was quite different this time. Rather than like a humans rod, Lucario seemed to have something inside his, and if he had to describe it, it was like the stiffness of a pencil. Then lucario started to pump, moaning happily as he rocked both of the lovers with his own rythem.

Medicham, quite embarassed but covered by her crush, hugged Shiro tightly and almost seemed to purr as she felt each thrust from lucario through him. Shiro calmed down when she did, and then started to wonder why.

Medicham started to glow a pale pink, barely visible, and he started to feel waves of pleasure wash over him, but it felt... wrong. And then it hit him as her own smile was seen at the same time he realized that she was projecting her emotions to him. He felt lucario pull out of him, and medicham shared this feeling with him, and they both groaned quietly as they started to enjoy this third uninvited companion.

Lucario didn't wait long to start getting into it, and was pumping readily, nostrils flaring as the pheremone perfume still lingered in Shiro's flesh. Shiro and medicham both started to moan and hugged each other lightly, kissing deeply while rocking to lucario's thrusts, which were short and strong.

The bed squeaked as they continued like this, lucario pushing further and further in with each thrust. Shiro and Medicham, through her link she forged with him, felt lucario go further in, seeking as deep a seat as he could as a little bit started to trickle in beyond where grovyle's seed lay. Shiro felt medicham's reaction, though still in her, build up in her groin, as it continued to pulse along his rod, as if she was being penetrated in her other entance.

Lucario started to get to his limit, a bulge at his base starting to bump into Shiro's ass consistently. Shiro felt a slight dread as he wondered about whether it would fit, but felt a tender kiss from medicham as she held his head to hers and her calming him down.

Once Medicham calmed him, lucario made his final push. Shiro felt himself groan loudly as his hole was stretched wide, and yet didn't seek to give any resistance as it tried to fit in. Medicham cried out in a long squeal of emotion as she felt what shiro did, ferosciously licking shiro on the roof of his mouth, causing Shiro to feel like he was drowning from all the enjoyment from the two others. Finally, the knot reached its widest part and it pushed past the edge, and Shiro felt it being sucked in, his walls being rubbed by every part of Lucario's member as it started to pulse.

Lucario grinned widely looking down at the two of them as he heard himself go in with a small "thock" and shuddered slightly as he started to cum.

Shiro felt a warm stickly fluid flow into him at a slow trickle, like someone let the faucet on in the sink, and felt himself grow stiffer. He moaned as the feeling spread inside of him, and medicham started to tickle his sides with her stroking.

Shiro gasped loudly as suddenly a furred paw started stroking his sack, and looked over his shoulder to see the lucario grinning with one the one side of his face that was visible, reaching around Shiro's body for what dangled now between them, stroking and pulling, and then rubbing in circles.

Medicham felt particularly mischevious at that moment and then pushed down into the bed with her hips, causing shiro to groan part from joy at his rod being rubbed once more, but sadness as he started to leave her body, when she pushed up with a sudden jerk, added by the springs in the bed.

Shiro shuddered almost uncontrollably as he felt his entire length go in her faster than he thought possible, and then again when medicham continued, lucario giving a bigger spurt of his semen each time.

They continued like this for a few minutes, Medicham slowing as she tested Shiro's limits, bringing him so often to the verge of cumming but not quite.

Finally Shiro couldn't wait any longer. Despite lucario still cumming in his ass, he started to put his hips into overdrive and pushed forcefully in and out. Lucario caught on to Shiro's wish quickly and grabbed him around his waist carefully and pushed along with him, licking the back of his neck down his spine.

Medicham groaned and writhed under this, her own limit being reached until she came, instinctively hugging her lover and her legs clamping down on his hips to pull her into her passage as liquids started to build up in her, unable to escape due to the long stopper Shiro acted as.

Shiro felt her emotions and was about to cum from them when he felt her vagina start massaging his rod strongly for her womb's wish. Like a warm wet milking machine it vibrated and rubbed him upward to the tip until he couldn't hold back. Without any warning he felt himself cum in her again, his semen pushing into her as best it could despite her buildup of her juices.

Lucario grinned as he watched the two, tweaking their nipples freely as he waited.

The three of them soon collapsed from their union. Sweating all, but Shiro and Lucario still linked, he laughed quietly and asked, "So... how long are you gonna stay in there?"

Lucario chuckled lightly, finally able to use his speech now that his concentration returned to him in leu of his frenzy for sex. "Half an hour... My knot won't get any smaller until then..."

Shiro chuckled as he felt himself shudder from an afterwave of their orgams. "well... what should I do for the next twenty minutes while I wait?"

"Read a book?" he said, laughing more.

Shiro smiled. "You know... there's this one lady that owes me a favor... what do you say of coming along with me and seeing about doing some more with her later on?"

Lucario reached over to the phone and handed it to him. "You really think i'd pass this up?" His other paw stroked Shiro's butt tenderly.

Shiro said, "well, maybe... I think she likes sex with pokemon too..." he called the lady's number. "ah, hello? Yeah, this is shiro again.. I think I figured out what I want to ask of you... You like sex with your pokemon right?" he started out asking her... five minutes later everyone was grinning. Looks like they had formed a group, and they were going to meet.

-----

Well, let me know what you all think, I know i'm not so thrilled with the ending, as it seemed kinda forced at the last paragraphs, but hopefully the length and so on will help make up for all the time I hadn't posted ^^; my bad...

it is at this point i'd like to say that I may still try to work on the requests here at some point, since my original goal when starting this project was to hit every mammalian pokemon (at least one stage of them, if they have an evolutionary form, for instance, hitting bulbasaur and ivysaur and venusaur in separate chapters isn't going to be too enjoyable without plenty of creativity).

Be patient with me. I am going through a lot, and not only is life being tough, but with Heart gold and soul silver being out tomorrow (already preordered both and plan on having a male and a female bayleef with me nearly everywhere =p) I probably will be sucked in to playing it for a while. If there's a wi-fi code for it or whatnot, I don't mind sharing it with those of you who ask ^^ it'd be nice to be connected with more than just my one or two friends. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to talk too, depending. As always, hope you enjoyed, and keep in touch.


	11. Babysitting the johnsons

Hello all. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I admit I did not expect (though I probably should have) to have lost my writing desire for the most part. This chapter, while Its put up with my other R rated stuff, it only has a little bit of pokeporn/pokesmut. I admit that is not this chapter's main purpose. This scene has been playing in my mind for some time and I have to get it out just because, honestly, I think its cute, and wouldn't mind finding a gal that thinks similarly.

Go figure right? I'm writing a chapter about what I like and hoping i'll get some emails (same as always admael7014 with yahoo) from people who think similarly. I don't mind hearing from either gender, as I want to know who else has this interest, but it would be nice to get to know a few ladies who share my curiosities, specially if they want their man to have that curiosity or tolerate it in them.

Anyway, one last thing. To those of you who have read my other fic, Pokemon and the Shapeshifter, I appreciate that you have been patient with me in trying to get another chapter out of me. I've had to replace my laptop completely (somehow an essential windows file was corrupted and it couldn't run even safe mode without it) and I haven't located my original file, which means that all my work that I had put into the next chapter (being honest, if there was any) has been lost. That thought has always set me back because I hate the idea of doing anything twice. Yesterday during work I got an idea for a zelda fanfic, but its still in the works and I'm not sure if i'll do it... but I will say I doubt i'll stick to using the link/zelda main characters =p

Anyway, on to the porn and storytelling you've come to expect from me! Keep in mind this time the pokemon world is much more like the one we live in, just with more pokemon in it ok? I also ask you to ignore any mistakes in women's clothing that I make and naming them, since I never could keep track ^^;

I still am not taking any suggestions, and honestly need a break from writing, since I feel so spent and repeating myself.

"beep beep beep beep!" The alarm clock rang loudly for a minute before a groan could be heard from the sleeping person still in bed.

Slowly, Loqua reached up and silenced the alarm, yawning and sitting upright in her nightgown. It was nine in the morning, a bit late for her to usually get up, and as she looked over to the other side of the bed, where the sheets were folded over from where her boyfriend had lain, already having left for work.

She got up and smiled, being quite glad she doesn't have to work much at all anymore. It wasn't easy for them to get by that way, but it was how they both wanted it. Besides, thats why she took odd jobs every now and then, for that boost in income or some extra spending money.

She dressed, feeling a shower wasn't needed that morning, and then turned on the computer to play some of the games they had so many of.

Right in the middle of a fight with one of her tougher enemies, who kept summoning monsters to help it as she tried to bring it down with her party, the phone rang. Slightly annoyed, she paused the game and answered.

"Yes?" she said sourly, regretting it as soon as she realized she didn't control her voice well enough.

"Hello, this is the Parkers, did I catch you at a bad time?" A ladies voice asked somewhat hesitantly.

"No no! I just got distracted with something else here, that's all." she said, hoping that would be enough of a reason to keep her from getting in trouble.

"Oh, I understand. Look, I know we arranged for you to babysit from 6 to 10, but are you available to come from 11 to about 4 instead? Our plans got moved earlier and Its hard to find someone like you on short notice." She said, sounding genuinely relieved and yet a little apprehensive.

"Well..." she looked at the clock and saw it was still ten, and figured, why not? After all, it means she would be done before her boyfriend came home from work, and they could have more time together. Mrs Parker started to say something but she decided to cut her off, in case she was about to offer more for the trouble. "That's perfectly fine, in fact it almost works better that way."

"That's great, i'm so glad you could do this. Now, I do have to go right away, and we don't have the time to go for errands right now, the store is in the opposite direction, do you think you could pick up some diapers for us too?"

"You're nearly out?"

"Completely out, and with work at the clinic and my husband at the dentistry... its just a mess. You know what to get him then?"

"Yeah. Its no problem. I'll make sure to save the receipt for you."

"Dear.. you are a sweetheart. Remind me I owe you for this."

She laughed at this, politely, before saying, "Just get going before you're late for your plans. Your boys'll let me in then?"

"Yeah, thank you so much hun! Good bye!" And with a click she was disconnected.

It was a mild annoyance, being called nicknames like that without any emotion attatched, but thats how some people were, and she learned to take it in stride. She looked at her game, seeing the pause menu staring at her with the background of a slightly faded battle frozen in place, and shook her head no. If she were to finish the battle, she may lose track of going altogether.

She was dressed already, so she grabbed her socks and shoes, putting them on, grabbed a few games of her own, and got in her car. Babysitting can be pretty easy with boys, she thought to herself. Give them a few games, if the parents allow it, and they take care of themselves. The fact that she plays with them meant she wasn't bored and got payed to play, which was a huge bonus in her eyes.

She went to the supermarket and went to the diaper isle. She never really planned on having any children, at least for a while, but it was interesting to see the types the marketing jockeys were trying to put out, as if there really were any differences between them. She picked up the boys training pants, since the child who needed it for bladder control issues was a teen, and then walked over to the incontinence isle. As much as the trainers were the right age, they didn't hold enough. She found herself on a couple nights, slitting the bottom of the trainers and pinning the leg guards of that one to a larger diaper when they ran out of ones they did themselves, just to keep him from leaking or needing changed so often.

She looked around for the type she needed, small mens briefs, and figured, why not grab two? So she grabbed the one behind it as well, not paying attention to the labeling, which showed it was medium womens. She did see a flash of pink, and chuckled lightly, things always got shuffled around in stores this large, and womens worked just as well as mens, probably better, since most of the absorbant was on the bottom.

She went to the cashiers lane, making idle chat about babysitting boys, as she often did when it was someone she knew and who knew her.

"That'll be 54.39 by the way."

"Thanks so much!" she said, paying with the debit card and walking off with the bags, ready to take on the babysitting job.

She drove over, making it there by quarter till. As she expected, both parents were gone already. She frowned slightly, not too happy that parents would spend so much time away from their own children, but she knew they did things their way, and they were well off enough that they could afford to pay her quite a bit more than most babysitters would get.

She knocked on the door, which was answered relatively quickly with excited pattering of feet and a couple of barking noises.

"Hello again!"

"Loquie!" the youngest, a five year old boy said happily.

"Yep, that's me..." she chuckled. Its always funny to her what nicknames people will get sometimes. She stepped in, getting excited hugs and licks from the houndoom that were circling her and the children, two boys and a girl.

"What games didja bring this time!" the oldest said, shifting slightly uncomfortably.

"Well, I brought a few of my favorites to play with you all, but I want to check a few things first." She handed the games to the 10 year old girl, who was very tomboyish anyway, and they rushed off to see which game they'd play first. "Remember, no fighting!"

"Yes aunt loquie!" the youngest called back.

The oldest stayed with her, twitching his mouth slightly.

"Oh don't give me that... we've been doing this for what, two years now? Don't tell me you're shy after all that time." she giggled, feeling a little bad for doing so since he seemed so sensitive to it now.

"I can do it myself!" he said quietly.

"Well, this is part of my job too, so might as well get a little pampered by me anyway." She laughed on the inside, only smiling this time as he winced on the play on words.

The houndoom went back to their area of the huge house, where toys were available, and they could enjoy themselves. Loqua went to that area with them, checking on the food and water bowls, while the oldest, Scott, went to his room, carrying the diapers and getting them ready while he waited.

The vulpix, vixie, was acting a little odd now, she noticed, seeming to stare at Scott with her tails raised and wriggling a little. Loqua continued to watch as the vulpix stared through the door's crack, making small pining sounds and wriggling her hips as if in discomfort.

Loqua was a little surprised, Vixie had always been a shy little fox, but never seemed to show this much interest in the family. She wondered if Scott had even noticed how she behaved, or if this was something that just came up. Trying to be quiet, she walked up to vixie's side, still out of view of the door's crack, and sat down next to her.

Vixie mewed quietly at Loqua, looking at her then the door and back as if asking, "Can I pleeeeease go in?" loqua smiled and whispered to the bright eyed pokemon, "easy girl... i'll let you in... if you let me check something ok?"

Vixie nodded, being quite bright beyond understanding what they said, and waited. Loqua carefully picked vixie up and turned her onto her back, looking at her hindquarters. Vixie shook her head a little, but tried to be still for her.

"Ahh... that time of month huh girl?" she giggled. Vixie nodded and looked back in Scotts direction. "Oh.. you think you're ready for that?"

Vixie nodded again.

"Well, I won't stop you, but you know... we humans like mating while facing each other" She whispered into vixies ear. "Makes us feel nice and close to him." she gave the fox a light kiss on the forehead, knowing that this would give her the chance to try a different way of proposing if her normal way didn't come across.

She watched Vixie stand eagerly by the door, in a stance that said, "come on, hold up your end of the deal!" thinking as she got up. She wasn't sure whether she'd try something like that, but hey, if they both agree to it and take good care of each other, why try to stop it? Being gay was perfectly acceptable now, and so if love is love... why not allow that too?

Of course, their pious parents may not agree with that, but if Scott and vixie do choose to, she'll remind them of what they'll need to do to avoid judgmental actions, like neutering vixie or even putting her to sleep. She shuddered. Such a cruel concept, you kill them to tell them what they did was wrong? Or take away what makes them need to live?

She shook her head, remembering again that Vixie was waiting for her to fulfill her end of the deal, and stepped in to see Scott mostly undressed, aside from soiled diaper and shirt, sewing together the guards of the two types of diapers, and then noticed the medium womens.

"Who are those for?"

"Aren't they for you?" he said, curiosity more evident than embarassment, "They were in the bag you bought this morning, and they're too big for me to use."

"No, I must have just bought the wrong type without knowing it then." she frowned, not happy. The Parkers may be generous, but they aren't the type to cover for something that wasn't what they asked for, and she couldn't return it now that he opened it to see whether they could be used.

"Oh. Well that's too bad." he laughed.

"Oh? What's too bad."

"Nothing..." he said, turning a shade of red. She understood instantly.

"Oh I get it, you wished I would be put in diapers too, that way you wouldn't feel so bad." she laughed, "Was that all?"

"Huh?" he said, somewhat surprised, but also looking a bit down at the fox that was licking his leg.

"If that's what I need to do to make you feel better, why not? Not gonna hurt me, unless you put something in them. Now just wait for me a little more and I'll take care of your diaper dude." she said, classically sticking out her tongue at him and picking up the pack of disposables and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She was quite glad that she was raised with an open mind, ready to try anything reasonable. On top of that, the kid was obviously getting very anxious about wearing diapers around her now, and while puberty may have something to do with it, she knew he'd feel better this way. Now the question is, how far should she go to make him feel better.

She was paid quite a bit to take care of them all, do some household stuff every now and then, but mostly taking care of the kids was her priority. She knew it would do more harm than good to have told him no, he needed this confidence boost.

She took off her dress, sliding her underwear down as she looked at the package contents. They seemed to be a plain white, the type that could slide up and hang on your hips with fasteners if it was too loose. Standing there in her loose long shirt and nothing on under her, she gave a small sigh and put one on. It felt odd to have it slide up her legs, similar to cotton but slightly rougher. And then when it started to slide a little down she used the fasteners to tighten the waist a bit and make it stay put. She frowned, the frilly top part that stuck above the waist seemed like it didn't do anything for her, so she pulled out the scissors from the cabinet and cut it off, then looked at herself in the full length mirror.

She never was too happy with her figure, being a bit too easy to hold onto weight, making her a bit rounded, but her boyfriend loved her anyway, and actually suggested she stay that weight because there was more of her to love. She laughed, he could be so strange but sweet, not really understanding why she wanted to slim down but still liking her for who she was. She frowned slightly as she looked, she actually was pretty cute wearing it, but she was more concerned with whether scott would notice. That's what mattered right now.

She put a hand on the white fabric, feeling the smooth exterior and how the cloth on the inside rubbed against her privates, making her feel a bit warmer. It did feel somewhat nice, and a bit protective, since its harder to take a diaper off or slide it to the side for someone to try to penetrate her, but if she were to put her skirt on, scott wouldn't be able to tell she was wearing anything. That was the design that companies went for, discreetness, but sometimes, that wasn't what was needed.

She looked at the package and shrugged. Why not? She reached over and pulled out several more. After cutting the frilly part off of each one, put them all on, one after the other, fastening them securely, and then looked at herself, both from the front and from the side.

It had the desired effect, after putting seven of them on, her hip proportions were thrown off enough that even if she wore her skirt it'd be slightly noticed. Granted her waist size just increased by several inches, she'd have a slight bulge in the back, and she'd walk a little differently, but it would certainly make Scott feel better, especially after he realized how many were put on. She put her underwear inside the package, intending to put them on later, when her babysitting was over, or nearly, since she didn't want to wear the diapers meeting the parents back from their semi private lovemaking, and then walked to Scotts room, already somewhat empty package in hand, and set it down on the dresser, Scott already staring at her hips and the package.

"Just how many did you put on girl?" he asked, half in awe, and half in mockery.

"Only enough to get the point across." She laughed, lifting her skirt enough that he could see how thickly she was padded, and then lowered her skirt.

"Do you hafta wear the skirt?" he whined.

"Well yeah... I don't think you'd wear this much out of your room..."

"I will if you will."

She laughed, "tell ya what, we'll settle this on the game floor. You can make me take off my skirt if you win, and you take off your pants if I win. But for now... lie down."

He laughed loudly, "you're on!" he went to the changing blanket and laid down. It was so unnecessary, she thought to herself, that they make him use something like that. Its not like he ever let himself stay that dirty. They didn't even notice how much he hated laying on it. But she smiled as she wiped him clean, his pubic hairs only starting to grow as he had a very hardened erection while being cleaned. He was definitely hitting puberty. Probably was turned on just by seeing me in diapers and now that i'm wiping it...

Her thoughts were interrupted as vixie tried to come along, and forgetting what she had always been told, started to lick Scott's hips.

"Vixie! Girl, please, don't do that until I at least rinse him off, you know the disinfectant will hurt you, maybe even poison..."

Vixie frowned obviously, and then walked up his side, pushing his shirt up, rubbing her side against his, and purred heavily.

"Why's she doing that?"

"Well," she said, grabbing a washcloth and getting it a little wet with warm water. "she is in heat... she wants to mate, and, she wants you for her mate."

"Huh?"

Oh yeah, she thought to herself, the religious piety has caused them to be so ignorant they'd probably be done with puberty before they start hitting sex ed. Well, time to teach them about life...

"Scott, she wants you to love her, and do something that only parents do to each other... usually." she said, adding the usually to remind them she had her own views on the matter.

"Whats that?" He asked, moaning quietly as his rod was rinsed thoroughly.

"She wants you, to put this..." she said, gripping the boy's penis with her hand and rubbing it up and down slowly through the cloth before removing it to his dissapointment, "And put it in here." she said, pointing to vixie, who was already showing him her rear.

"Why does she want to do that?"

"Because apparently, she loves you Scott, and when a girl loves you, and wants to give you whatever she can, she knows that the thing most guys like you want, is to do that. Its their way of saying, I love you, and I want you to love me in the way you know how."

"Oh... vixie..." he said quietly as realization that he had a crush hit him, and reached over to hug her gently and kissed her on her flank. Her scent, while supposed to be noticable only to her kind, was strong enough to be smelled by Loqua and Scott's noses, and while she didn't care for it, scott seemed to be reacting to it.

Vixie was purring heavily, quite glad that she was being understood for once, and laid down once he started to let go, and rolled onto her back.

Loqua chuckled quietly, motioning Scott to go ahead. Scott leaned over and gave vixie a kiss on the muzzle first, before looking down and saying, "But... its so small."

"You'd be surprised at what can fit sometimes." she giggled again, "If I remember right, the males are supposed to be even bigger around at the base there than you are overall."

Scott thought about this, mouth agape, before Loqua rubbed his shoulder, "she's waiting for you. Try to go for it.. and go slow. Its probably her first time, and it might hurt a little, but if you take it slow, she can handle it better."

Scott nodded, looking over the orange furred fox as her belly was exposed, admiring her figure and tracing her nipples before his hand reached down to his quivering rod, steading himself, and pressing the end toward vixie's entrance. Vixie mewed lightly, trying to stay on her back till loqua helped her keep balance. Scott pushed into her with his hips, trying to take it slowly, his face contorted into a an expression of lust and enjoyment as he fit his head into her. Vixie was mewing happily, eyes closed as her tails reached to rub against Scotts legs.

"That's it... now go on, push in until you can't anymore, or if she hurts." Loqua said quietly, enticingly.

Scott didn't need words to say he was going to, and taking a couple minutes, slowly pushed into her. Vixie moaned the entire time, feeling her walls stretch almost to the point of breaking, but enjoying contact and union with her crush. She felt him start to brush the tip of his head against the entrance to her womb and cried out loudly.

Scott was panting heavily, having never come before except in his sleep, and was nearly to his limit. Loqua encouraged him, "I'll leave you two alone for a little bit, just try to go in and out of her a little bit, but don't leave her completely, and when you feel like something's gonna happen, try to stay in her as deep as you can and hold her close. Come out diapered when you're done."

Scott nodded and waited for loqua to leave the room as they started to get into their lovemaking. Loqua grinned, having no sooner left the room than the younger two were looking at the door.

"Whats he doin loquie?" the youngest asked.

"Nothing special, just letting vixie know he loves her too. She only just told him today."

"Oh... will you play a game with us now?"

"Tell ya what, I still need to do something, but once I'm done we'll all play together... go put something in and play... I won't be long." she said, still smiling.

"Okays!" they said, running off to the game room.

Loqua turned around and watched the two through the crack in the door, but the only thing that had changed was vixie purring as Scott pushed himself into her as far as she would allow, and then hugged her close to him, sitting up so that vixie was almost sitting upright with him on top of his lap. They seemed perfectly content, so she closed the door quietly behind her and went to play games with the younger two.

Since my desire to write is completely gone, i've added this note to the end, saying that this chapter is incomplete, but I plan to eventually fill it out, with the porn you readers want, and more storyline stuffs. Until I get a smidgeon of writers block gone, please don't expect any updates to this story or my other one.

Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
